By Elements Five
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Chpt 12 & 13 up! Cassandra pays Angelina a late night visit and Darkness finally puts down the final card...
1. Crash Landings

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
______________  
  
Diana: You're sendign us where...?  
AJ: Beyblade realm.  
Anyanka: You mean that realm where they duke it our with supped up battle tops?  
AJ: Yeah.  
Angelina: Kewlness!!!  
Angelique: This trip is SO going to suck.  
AJ: No it's not.  
Angelique: Oh, ad why not?  
AJ: Because, you're going to meet someone who's going to change the course of your lives forever.  
Angelique: Oh, and who would that be?  
AJ: You'll just have to wait and see, now go!  
  
AJ kicks Angelique and she falls through a invisble portal that ripples like water in the air as the other three sister look on with wide eyes.  
  
AJ: Do you three have any complaints too?  
The three sister quickly shakes their heads and follow their sister. AJ smiles happily as she flops down in a very squishy over chair and sips Pepermint tea...  
  
_________________________  
1) Crash Landings  
  
"AAAAAAA!" WUMP!  
  
Angelique fell through the air screaming and landed in a spacious state room aboard the same cruise ship that the Blade Breakers were taking to get to Europe. Angelique fell onto the bed and boucned off onto the floor with one big hop. Angelina, Diana, and Anyanka were soon to follow as Diana and Anyanka fell on the bed and landed on top of Angelique while Angelina hovered in the air after bouncing off the bed.  
  
"Show off," Anyanka hissed painfully as she painfully got up with Diana and Angelique.  
"Grrrr. I swear, if I ever get my hands on..." Angelique said angrily as she held up her left hand in a fist but stopped when Angeline hovered over ot her so as that she was upsidedown and face to face with her younger sister.  
"Angelique, we're in the story now. We can't acknowledge the author in any way now," Angelina said pointingly which only recieved her a cold glare from her sister. Angelina shyed away from her sister, turned herself upright, and lowered herself so as she was standing now.  
"And besides, that anger isn't great for the baby," Angelina pointed out while holding up her index finger at a 45 degree angle.  
"Yeah well floating around like that isn't great for your kids either," Angelique said with a scowl and Angelina stuck her tounge out at her sister.  
"So, how far along are we now?" Diana asked Anyanka who began the calculations in her head.  
  
"I'd say far enough to begin showing," Anyanka comments and Diana snorts.  
"Then I'd say that Angelina is farthur along than the rest of us," Diana said and began to laugh as Angelina glared at her.  
"Baca! I'm carrying twins just like you so hold your tounge," Angelina yelled angrily.  
"Now sis. Getting anrgy isn't good for..." Angelique starts with a smirk.  
"Oh stuff it and let's get this trip over with," Angelina snaps and Angelique blinked twice in surprise.  
"She yelled at me," Angelique said with a whimper, which scares Diana and Anyanka.  
"This isn't good, they're switching rolls," Diana whispered and Anyanka nodded in agreement. This only received heavy sighs from Angelique and Angelina.  
"Let's just go out there and make friends with the Blade Breakers," Angelina groans and leads the way out of the state's room.  
"I guess this means this is our room for the time being," Diana comments as she grabs the four keys to the room.  
"Yeah. Isn't it nice how everything is arrange for us before we even get here?" Anyanka asked cheerfully and her sisters nodded in agreement.  
"Look, here are our Beyblades," Angelina said excitedly as she pointed at the nearby table. Her sisters looked to see four small velvet pillows on which rested their Beyblades. The four girls walked over to the table and picked up the Beyblade that rested on the pillow color which corrinated with their element/lastname. The girl then stood there for a moment, examing their Beyblades before deciding what to do next...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) All the Lovely Bayblades  
  
_____________________  
AJ: That's all for now, just a quirky little intro for all of ya. I'm going to have Tyson and the gang in the next part so chill. To find out more about the sisters, just head to The Path of Chaos (link above story)  
Angelina: Think they'll hang out for the story?  
AJ: They will if they want to meet the mysterious new character.  
Angelina: I see...and just who is this person again?  
AJ: I'm not saying anything else about this. Now why don't you go off and play.  
Angelina: Ok!  
Angelina runs off to play with her new Bayblade while AJ sighs.  
AJ: She's so easy to amuse sometimes...  
  
______________________  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
To find out more about the four sisters just vist The Path of Chaos   



	2. All the Lovelly Beyblades

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Beyblade is owned by the honorable Hudson Soft/Takara, Beyblade Project, TV Toyko, and Nelvana  
All use of such characters from the show are for the puros of this story only and I take no credit in owning/creating them.  
  
___________________________________  
2) All the Lovelly Bayblades  
  
Angelina EarthHart held a hunter green Beyblade with black accents with elegant stylized blades and the top had the signia of a snow leopard, the marking of her Bitbeast Leopold.  
Angelique WaterHart held a all midnight bluie Beyblade with wicked looking blades and the signia of a siren on top, the marking of her Bitbeast Aurora.  
Diana AirWing held a golden yellow with white accents Beyblade with talon like blades and the signia of a raven on top, the mark of her Bitbeast Ravan.  
Anyanka FireStone held a red with orang accents Beyblade with flame like blades and the signia of a phoenix on top, the mark of her Bitbeast Cornealus.  
  
As the girls held their Beyblades, they could each feel the power of their sleeping Bitbeasts radiating from deep within their Beyblades.  
  
"So, what now?" Anyanka asked as she and her sisters pocketed their Beyblades.  
"We go find the Blade Breakers," Angelina said.  
"What?!" her sister gasped and dashed after Angelina as she lead the way out of the room and out onto the deck.  
"Angel, what makes you think we can waltz up to these boys and make friends with them?" Diana asked once she and the others caught up with Angelina, who was standing on the deck trying to decided where to go next.  
"Because we're bassically stuck here untill we meet this mysterious person she sent us..." Angelina began to explain but was cut off by being struck by a lighting bolt. Angelina jumped up three inches in the air as her sisters jumped back three inches in surpirse.  
"I DIDN'T SAY HER NAME!" Angelina shouted out angrily at the cloud as whispy streams of smoke came off her cloths.  
"Sorry, I was aiming for someone else," Zeus called out from a nearrby cloud. He then shot another lighting bolt and hit one of the waiters who did the whole skeleton trick when the lighting ran through his body before he slumped down to the floor out of veiw while a puff of smoke came out of his mouth. Zeus then licked his index figner and drew a tally marker on his cloud before vanishing. The Four Sister looked on at this in silence before turning back to each other as if this was normal.  
"So who are these boys and where will we find them?" Angelique asked and Angelina pulled out some pics of the boys, that she got from the net, out of her back pocket.  
"Kai, the broody leader, is in one of the cargo holds practicing," Angelina said as she held up his picture.  
"On it," Angelique said, plucked the picture from her sister's hand, and phased through the floors.  
"Oookkk. Raye will be hangin around or in the pool," Angelina said as she held up another picture.  
"Mine," Diana said, plucked the picture from her sister's hand, and dashed off as Angelina and Anyanka watched her run off.  
"So, who's left?" Anyanka asked.  
"Kenny is ill with sea sickness while he's having Tyson jog. You help them while I go help Max with his weight training," Angelina said as she held up pics of Kenny and Tyson. Anyanka nodded, took the pictures, and the two sisters walked away from each other.  
  
It didn't take Anyanka long to find Kenny, whom was sitting on a lounge chair typing away at his laptop with this sick look to his face. Anyanka pouted at this as pulled a tea bag of peppermint tea out from her pocket, grabbed a bottle of water, filched a cup from some passing waiter, threw the water and tea together in the mug, and warmed it up in her hands with her fire powers. Once it was warmed up, she walked over to Kenny.  
"Here, this will help your stomach," Anyanka said as she held the mug out to him. Kenny looked up at her and then looked at the mug for a moment in silent debate before he accepted it. Anyanka just stood there as he carefully sipped the tea before a satisfied smile spread on his lips.  
"Hmmm, minty," Kenny said and Anyanka smiled.  
"Peppermint is known to help settle queasy stomachs. Just have a mug of that every so often and you should be fine," Anyanka said as Tyson came jogging up to them. Anyanka noticed how much he was huffing as he can to a stop near her, thus forming a small triangle with the three of them.  
"Hey Cheif...who's...the girl?" Tyson asked between breaths.  
"Anyanka FireStone. Cheif?" Anyanka asked as turned back to Kenny.  
"Yeah, it's my nickname," Kenny said and Anyanka got this weird grin on her face as she held up her right hand, as if in a "stop" gesture, "How?" she then asked in a very solem voice. Tyson blinked in confused as his mouth gaped open and Kenny was a bit unhappy as he thoguht she was making fun of his name.  
"Huh?" Tyson asked and Anyanka looked at him.  
"Back during the days of the French and Indian War, the French put a bounty out on English scalps, which they knew the natives would collect on. When the natives would bring in the scalps, the French would say "How?" as in 'how many scalps did you collect?' which was a jeer against the natives for the French saw them as savages," Anyanka said informativlly.  
"Gruesome," Dizi said from the laptop and Anyanka looked at with a raised eyebrow.  
"You can say that again," Kenny said and swallowed the rest of the peppermint tea in one gulp. Anyanka made a mental note of this before she turned back to Tyson.  
"You young man are poorly trained," she said.  
"What?!" Tyson exclaimed angrily.  
"You're stride is too wide and if you keep up your erratic pace you will wear yourself out before you reach your goal," Anyanka said and Tyson's anger faded into confusion.  
"Now, follow me and match your pace with mine," Anyanka said and began to jog off.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Tyson called out and dashed off to catch up with her.  
"Dizi..." Kenny started to say once the two were out of ear shot.  
"On it. I've hooked up with the satalite link and I'm looking for anything & everything on this girl," Dizi said and Kenny beamed with pride for his Bitbeast.  
  
"See, wasn't that easy?" Anyanka asked a minuet after Tyson and her were matched step for step...whcich was half a lap later.  
"What are you, some sort of trainer or something?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm a trainer...and something else," Anyanka said with a michivious grin and Tyson looked at her confussed.  
"Hey, why don't we make a detour up here. We should get some juice in you so as you don't pass out," Anyanka said as she pointed at a doorway that Tyson knew led to the onboard arcade. Tyson was all to happy to take the detour. Not only would it mean a drink and quick break, he could proboably check out how the kids were doing. So they took a left turn into the arcade and the thoughts of drinks and breaks left their minds when they saw all the Beyblade peices littering the floor.  
"What happened here?" Tyson asked as Anyanka silently took in the sight of the broken Beyblades and the children standing around.  
"Some guy with purple hair and weird cloths challenged us all to battles and trashed our Beyblades," a nearby boy said and Tyson gasped as anger slowly boiled inside of him. Anyanka was also slowly getting mad, from both hearing about what had happen and feeling the sadness radiating from the children. In this one moment, Anyanka saw now why Angelina had taken the charge of Guardian of Children. Anyanka looked up to ask where the culprit was only to be surprised to see him talking to Tyson and then surprised again to find that Tyson had challenged him to a Beyblade battle.  
"Tyson, try and leave me some," Anyanka said loud eough for him to hear and he simply nodded. Tyson and the boy moved to head over to the nearby battle dome just as the other BladeBreakers and Anynaka's sisters arrived.  
"Woah, Tyson do you make this mess?" Rei asked as he looked at the broken Beyblades in awe and disbeleif.  
"No he didn't, Tyson knows better than that," Angelina snapped angrily at Rei who jumped at her shouting voice while it attracted the attention of the boy.  
"Angelina?" the boy asked and she looked at him asked she blinked once in surprised.  
"Robot?" she asked and his face fell.  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said with a heavy sigh and looked back up at her as she and her sisters gathered in a group, "So, it looks as if I finally get to meet the mighty Elementals," he said with smirk on his face.  
"Elementals?" Anyanka, Diana, and Angelique murmured before they turned to Angelina who had a guilty yet nervous look on her face.  
"Angelina?" they all asked in that tone of voice your mother gives you when she knows you've done something wrong. Angelina then gave off this nervous laughter before she put a hand behind her head and quietly admited "This isn't my first time in this realm." Angelique groaned, Diana rolled her eyes as she threw her hands up in the air, and Anyanka face faulted.  
"You know, that can't be good for the baby," Angelina said and Robot looked up surprised.  
"Baby?" he asked and Anyanka nodded as she stood back up, "Yep, we're all pregnant," she said. Robot and the BladeBreakers looked on at this as if noticing this for the first time and Robot estimated that they were at least two months along 'But, that can't be right,' he thought to himself as another question came to his mind.  
"Who's the father?" Robot asked as he looked right at Angelina. She held her tounge and bowed her head so as her bangs hid her eyes while her sisters chatted away at the same time about their husbands.  
"QUIET!" Tyson shouted which made the three sisters all shut up at once and look at him. This made Angelina smirk as it reminded her from a sceen in the 1st Harry Potter movie. Angelina continued to smirk as Tyson and Robot finally turned back to the battle dome as Angelique, Diana, and Anyanka glared at Tyson.  
"One. Two. Three. Let it rip!" Tyson called out and the two boys released their Beyblades at the same time. Angelina watched the fearsome fight with her sisters but knew the outcome before Tyson even made his choice the retreat in order to save his Dragoon from the same fate that fell on the kids who fought this guyy before him.   
Robot smirked with triumph and left the arcade to spend the rest of his trip in his cabin, seeing that there was no one in the room who was a worthy oponet for him. Angelina's temper boiled and she stormed off after him. Diana moved to stop her but was stopped by both Anyanka and Angelique, who each ahd grabbed a arm and shook their when she looked at them, a gesture saying 'Leave her be'.  
"ROBOT!" a familar female voice called out when he was halfway back to his cabin. Robot stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a angry Angelina approaching him.  
"Angelina?" he asked, confussed as to why she was mad.  
"Robot, I challenge you to a Beyblade battle," Angelina said and Robot was taken aback by shock...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) Angelina's Fury  
  
_____________________________  
The three sisters help to pick up the Beyblade peices as Diana begins to put them back together.  
Just thenm Angelique's cell phone rings and she stops to answer it.  
  
Angelique: Hello?  
AJ: (screehing) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM  
  
Angelique held the phone away from her ear until the yelling stops.  
  
Angelique: AJ?  
AJ: Yes, why did you keep your mouth shut? You promised!  
  
Angelique sighed, not remembering having made a promise to the author  
  
Angelique: Look, I'll tell them later. I haven't had a chance to tell them because someone always walks in. I'll tell them in the next part, I promise.  
AJ:...Ok, I trust you. But I'm (AJ starts coughing)  
Angelique: (raises eyebrow) You ok?  
AJ: Yeah, just a hair ball ^_^  
  
Angelique scrunches up nose before hanging up on AJ 


	3. Angelina's Fury

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
AJ: Hey, sorry for the delay. Just a couple techincal complications but they've been dealted with.  
  
Diana: Technical Complications nothing! Megabyte from Reboot broke into the system and you know it.  
  
AJ: (glares) It's been dealt with   
Diana: How?  
AJ: Do you 'really' want to know?  
Diana: (gulps) Not really  
AJ: Good...HEY! What are you doing back here? Get back in the story!  
  
AJ grabs Diana by the scruff of her collar and throws her through a portal which sed her back to the Beyblade relam where she appears in the pool.  
AJ: (sighs) Good characters are so hard to find now and days  
  
One more thing. You can find out all about the sisters on my site The Path of Chaos, the link for which you can find on my profile since I'm unable to put links on my fics anymore for they vanish whenever i post the fic.  
  
With that said and done, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
______________________________  
3) Angelina's Fury  
  
"What?" Robot asked.  
"You heard me, I challenge you to a battle," Angelina said.  
"You've got to kidding."  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
"No..."  
"Then let's go."  
Angelina grabbed Robot by the wrist and the two phased through the floors to the same cargo hold that Kai and Angelique had been dukeing it out in earlier.  
"I wish you wouldn't dop that," Robot said, a queasy feeling slowly creeping in his stomach.  
"Fine, I won't. In the name of the children, I challenge you to a battle," Angelina said as she pulled out her Beyblade and presented it.  
"You already challeneged me," Robot said as he pulled out his Beyblade and they both took out their launchers.  
"I know, but know you know why. So now you know what I know, you know?" Angelina asked and Rbot almost did a double take at this.  
"Ready?" Angelina asked and Rbot braced himself, "Ichi. Ni. San. Let it rip!" Angelina called out, counting in Japanese (^_^), and the two released their Beyblades at the same time.  
  
The battle between these two was just as feirce as it was between Robot and Tyson. The only difference was the fact that the scales of power tipped in both their favors. At times, it seemed as of Robot had the winning edge, then Angelina would call on the earth based powers of her Leopold and would gain the edge before Robot would mimic her moves and regain that edge.   
Robot looked on with mixed feelings during this fight. Astonishment at how powerful her Divine Earth and Earth Storm attacks were. Confusion as to why she was fighting him now of all times, especiallty since she had proclaimed herself his teacher rather than his foe.  
"I never knew you could Beyblade so well," Robot called out through the dirt and leaf ridden winds of her Earth Storm attack which blanketed the Beyblades to both owners.  
"Then, Grasshoper, you have learned little from my teachings," Angelina said and the winds died. The dirt and leaves fell to the floor and both Beyblades were pushing against each other, apprently on even grounds at the moment.  
"I tire of this game. Griffolyon, finish it!" Robot called out to his Beyblade. It jumped back and his Bitbeast came out of the Beyblade with a loud roar which only made Angelina smirk.  
"Not today Robert. Leopold! It's to conqure!" Angelina called out to her Beyblade as she held out her right hand and the black thorn marking on her brow glowed the same green light which came from her Beyblade. Leopold came out of the Beyblade with a mighty roar and Roboert was almost impressed by this Snow Leopard with silver markings.  
"Ha! You think your kitten has any chance against my Bitbeast?" Robert asked.  
"Fool, never underestimate your oponets! Leopold," Angelina called out. Leopold growled, swiftly charged at Griffolyon. The two bitbeasts fought feircely and in the blink of an eye, Leopold had Griffolyon down on the floor. The moment the two made contact with the floor though, there was a flash of white light. Robert used his left hand to sheild his eyes from this light and squinted to try and keep his eyes on the fight. In this moment, he saw something flying towards him and caught it with his quick reflexes only to be be surprised to find that it was his own Beyblade. As the light fadded, Angelina's Beyblade return to her and jumped up into her waiting right hand.  
"From this moment on, I'm no longer your teacher. I'm just another Beyblader," Angelina said, turned away from Robert and began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Robert called out and Angelina stopped in her tracks yet only glanced over her shoulder at Robert.  
"You didn't answer my question earlier," he said. She stood in the same place while she turned her top section around to face him better, "And whcih question would be that?" she asked.  
"Who's the father?" he asked and she glanced away from him again, "Gone," she simply said.  
"Gone?" he asked and she nodded sadly.   
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said with a frown.  
"It's not your fault...our paths will cross again so I'll catch you another time," Angelina said, turned away from Robert and continued on her way as a single tear rolled down her face. Robert stood there watching her and didn't leave untill she was out of his sight. Yet unbenost to the both of them, a female figure with shoulder length red hair had watched the whole fight. She poked her head out a bit and we see a single tear roll down her own face before she vanishes in a black mist from the cruise ship.  
  
Later that evening after diner, the BladeBreakers were hanging out of the Elementals in their States Room. Everyone was playing a rousing game of Charades while Kai was merely standing against a wall as he glanced at each of the sisters in turn. He was suspicious of them and didn't trust them.  
"So, how'd you four get here?" Kai asked at one point and everyone looked up at him.  
"We fell in from another dimesnion," Anglique simply said as she sat on the bed across the room from him and closest to the portholes. The room was filled with a stunned silence before Kenny, Max, and Tyson broke out with laughter.  
"What is so funny?" Angelique asked, a growl slowly creeping into her voice.  
"Your joke. That's hillarious," Kenny said. Angelique glared at him for a moment befoee she vanished in the blink of a eye and the boys all gasped.  
"Where'd she go?" Raye asked.  
"Right here," Angelique's voice said and the boys all looked and were surprised to find Angelique standing behind the chair that Kenny was sitting in. She was gripping the amr of the chair while leaning over to look down at him as he looked up at her in shock. Even from this angle, she she still could't see his eyes through his bushy bangs.   
  
The room was so quiet that one could hear a tuna snezze...and one did.  
"Bless you," Angelina said to the nearest porthole was and tuna swam up to it.  
"Thank," it said before swimming off and everyone looked on with sweat drops by their heads.  
  
"Woah! How'd you do that?!" Kenny asked Angelique who grinned at the question.  
"Simple, I opened a portal," Angelique said as she let go of the chair and mimiced Kai by leanign against the wall behinf her, which only made him glare at her.  
"Can you teach us that?" Tyson asked, seeing as a potential new trick to use in Beyblading.  
"No we can't, but we can train you in becoming better Beybladers," Angelina said and her sisters glanced at her like she was crazy.  
"You will?" Max asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. We're nto competing in the Russian Tournament and it'll be fun," Angelina said and with that the bargin was made that the girls would train the BladeBreakers in return for them keeping their secrets. The rest of the evebing was spent talking a little about the girls' adventure before the boys were shoed out of the room at ten o' clock for bed. Once they were out of the room, the four girl collasped on the same bed and they all bonked their heads together.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Diana asked as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.  
"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.  
"Baca, what makes you think it's allright to train them when we know so little," Diana said.  
"Hello! We all taught over at Hogwarts in the Harry Potter Realm and we didn't take any lesson prior to that. We've been to countesless other realms and we adapted in a heartbeat, what makes you think this time will be any different?" Angelina asked and Diana frowned.  
"It's not that Angelina, I'm just afraid of messing with things too much," Diana said.  
"Well, that didn't stop you from marrying Tyr from Andromeda," Angelina said with a smuge look on her face.  
"You leave him out of this," Diana said through gritted teeth.  
"Make me," Angelina said and was promptly wacked up side the head with a pllow.  
"Oh, now you've asked for it," Angelina said as she grabbed a nearby pillow and went after Diana who ducked and Angelina accidently got Anyanka. Angelina gapsed and tried to applogizr but was soon attcked by Anyanka and her pillow. Angelique sat on the side lines laughing at this before she too was drawn into the pillow fight when Diana wacked right on the top of the head. With a growl, Angelique grabbed the fourth pillow and it was an all out war. The lasted for half an hour and when the gilrs were out of breath.  
Not bothering to take off their cloths the girls pulled back the covers as Angelina and Angelique shared the bed closest to the windows while Anyanka and Diana shared the bed closest to the door.  
  
TBC  
  
NEXT) The Light of Hope  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AJ is sitting in the living room listening to one of Anyanka's CDs while sitting in Angelina's favourite chair, typing away on Diana's laptop and wearing one of Angelique's midnight blue silk summer nightgowns. Just then, the nearby 1920s French style phone rings and Angelina answers it while still typing with one hand.  
  
AJ: Elemental Mansion, how may I help you?  
Angelique: BACA! I TOLD THEM HOW WE GOT HERE AND THEY 'LAUGHED' AT US!!! AJ?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?  
  
While Angelique is yelling at AJ, she keeps the phone to her ear and full drum set is blown out of AJ's ear. Complete with the drumer from Linkin Park who looks around very confussed.  
  
AJ: So that's why my ear kept ringing.  
Angelique:....CLICK 


	4. The Light of Hope

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
The Four Sisters are swiming in the on deck pool when a voice comes over the loud speakers  
AJ: THE PATH OF CHAOS THE PATH OF CHAOS THE PATH OF CHAOS THE PATH OF CHAOS THE PATH OF CHAOS!!!  
The Four Sisters look on with giant sweat drops by their heads.  
  
Angelique: coldly Self promoter  
  
AJ:^_~"  
  
On with the show!  
  
* * *  
4) The Light of Hope  
  
Darkness. Pure darkness and nothing more. A lone girl walked through the open darkness, her footsteps echo as if she's inside as her feet stay on a blood red path before her. The girl looks to be in her early twenties with wavy shoulder length red hair, deep black eyes (yes, black), pale flawless skin, and a slender yet graceful body that's clothed in nothing more than shadows at the moment.  
  
'I'm back on this path again...why?' she thought to herself as she glanced around before she stopped walking. When she did, four other paths wind their way from four different directions and join her path. There's a hunter green path, a fire red path, a sunshine yellow path, and a aqua path. As the girl looked at each path in turn, four female figures slowly appear on the paths.  
  
On the hunter green path appears Angelina EarthHart. She stood five feet and five inches tall with a toned figure. She's got blonde hair with black bangs that hang an inch over her shoulders and is pulled back into two high pony tails, hunter green eyes, and a black thorn marking on her forehead. The only thing she's wearing is a hunter green leotard and greek sandles.  
  
On the fire red path is Anyanka FireStone. She's an inch taller than Angelina with shoulder length straight now brown hair (she dyed it before coming to the realm) with deep brown eyes, the figure of a ballet dancer, fairly taned skin and the marking of a red lotus blossom on her brown. She wore a red leotard with red leather boots.  
  
On the sunshine yellow path is Diana AirHart. She's an inch shorter than Angelina with short redish brown hair (which she is trying to grow out) and bright brown eyes. She's got the figure of a gymnast with freckled Irish skin that burns easily in the sun and on her brow is the spiral of a tornado. She wore a tellow leotard with a pair of army boots.  
  
On the aqua path is Angelique WaterHart. She's she same height as Angelina and looks very much like her except for a couple details. She's got black hair with blonde hair whcih is begining to turn curly and the marking on her brow is three lines jagged lines that mimic waves in the ocean. She wears a dark blue leotard with ballet slippers.  
  
The girl looks at each girl in turn and the two she feels the most emotion towards are Angelina and Angelique. While she feels a connection and possibly attracted to Angelina, she feels a deep hatred and loathing for Angelique. The girl stares at her for a moment as these feeling boil deep in her heart before she finally can't hold them in any longer and she moves to attack Angelique...  
  
* * *  
  
"UMPH!" the girl groans as she tumbles out of her queen size canopy oak four poster bed with rich velvet curtains that's dressed in scarlet sheets and matching comfortor. The girl herself wore nothing more than a red silk night gown with black lace triming. Only now can we see in the faint candlelight from the candleabras on the stone walls that she bore a black rose marking on her forehead.  
  
The girl growls before she slams her fist into the floor. Of course, pain radiates through her hand as it races up her arms to cause tingles on the back of her neck. Yet she ignors this as she's still caught up in the dream as she stares at the floor with an unholy hatrid in her eyes. The only thing that draws her back to the present is a loud knock at the door on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Enter," the girls said after qucikly regaining her composure and throwing on a black silk robe. A cloaked male figure enters the room, it is Lupenex of the Dark Bladers. He approached her and bowed quickly before speaking.  
  
"The Elementals and BladeBreakers are in London and head to Paris next," he said and she nodded with a dark smile.  
  
"Head out and follow them. We'll cut them off when they're alone and least expect it. Go ahead and I'll catch up you four," she said. Lupenex bowed and quickly left the room. While the girl is beautiful in her own right, there is something about her that creeps even him and the rest of the DarkBladers out to the point that they can barely look her in the eye for more than a minuet. The moment that Lupenex is gone from the room, the girl's grin got wider and darker.  
  
"Soon Angelique, soon," she said under her breath as she walked over to a dark wood breau and threw open the doors to grab soemthing to wear....  
  
* * *  
  
Later in England the Beybladers and Elementals are heading for the train station, seeing as how they've missed the boat to France (thanks to a in disguise Mr. Dickinson). Ever since they made the pact on the cruise ship, the girls had been training the boys to be the best. What confussed Anyanka was how they knew this stuff if thay hadn't stepped in the relam before.  
  
"It's a Four Sister thing. Once you step in a realm the marking gives you the knowledge you need to adapt," Angelina explained at one point and Anyanka accepted this...for now. The only though ton her mind at the moment was trying to catch the train and watching out for that creepy Cenotaph. Angelina had given her and the other sisters intructions to watch out for him and the Dark Bladers while sticking to the Blader Breaker they matched up with. Once the creep show would show up, the plan was to hang back and allow the boys to handle it. 'Think of it as apart of their training,' Angelina had said, but Anyanka still got this feeling that something was going to happen to make them get involved this time. That feelin returned as the doors closed once they were all on board and the train began to move.  
  
"Easy sis, this is normal," Angelina whispered as she sat down with Tyson to play a game of checkers while Diana and the others sat down to watch a old horror flick. Anyanka frowned as she sat down and joined in the watching of the movie as Diana began to pick apart the movie monsters.  
  
"Would you please just shut up and watch the movie?" Kai asked and Diana looked at him with thie stunned espression on her face that made Angelique laugh.  
  
'Bout time someone told her to be quiet during a movie,' Angelique thought as she she noticed Raye leaving the group to explore the train.  
  
'Uh, who's paired up with Raye?' Angelina's voice asked in not only Angelique's mind but in Diana's and Anyaka's as well.  
  
'I'm with Tyson,' Anynaka replied.  
'I'm with Kenny,' Diana replied.  
'And I'm with Max," Angelina replied.The three of them then looked at Angelique.  
  
'What?'  
'We know you're with Kai but you've got Rei as well,' Diana thought sharply.  
'Excuse me?' Angelique replied with an raised eyebrow.  
'You heard her. Rei matches more with you thaan us,' Anyanka thought angrily.  
'So?'  
'So go follow him. Kai will be fine here with us so go explore with Raye,' Angelina replied. With a heavy sigh, Angelique got up from her seat and left the same way Raye had left.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kai asked as he watched her leave and Angelina simply shrugged.  
  
* * *  
  
The red head smirked at this sceen as she hid in the shadows up ahead with the rest of the Dark Bladers.  
"You ready?" she asked and the guys nodded. "Remember, you deal with the brats, I'll handel the girls," she added.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sanguanex asked and she looked at him with the most venomus look on her face.  
  
"Are you calling me weak?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering if it's a good idea for you to face all four Elementals on your own like this," Sanguanex quickly said and the lady glared at him for a tense moment.  
  
"This has all been planned out well in advance and I know what I'm doing. All you have to do is de-bitbeast those Blade Breakers, the ones who stand in the way of your true glory," she said, her voice almost hypnotic now. Sanguanex backed off without a single word as the others looked on with worry painted on their faces. The tenseness in the air was cut like a ax when they heard the train heading their way and the lady smiled.  
  
"It's time," she said and the Dark Bladers moved first to put their dark plan into motion...  
  
TBC  
  
NEXT: The Darkness of Despair  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
AJ is sitting alone in a train compartment as she types away on Diana's laptop.   
Angelina walks in, sits besdie her and looks at the screen.  
  
Angelina: (raises eyebrow) What's with the spacing?  
  
AJ: (glares) I type the story up with tabs and stupid FF.NET deson't recgonize that spacing.   
So I'm forced to type my fics like this to make them readable. (groan)  
  
The Arby's oven mitt then runs through screaming as his head is on fire  
Anyanka chases after him with a flame thrower  
  
Anyanka: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE AND DIE LIKE AN OVEN MITT!!!!  
  
Angelina and AJ just watch this with giant sweat drops by their heads as they heard Angelique laughing in the background 


	5. The Darkness of Despare

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
The girls are riding the train with the boys when all the sudden they hear a static over the intercom and everyone looks up to hear what the conductor has to say...  
  
AJ: Worship "The Path of Chaos"...Give praise to "The Path of Chaos"...Protect "The Path of Chaos"...Get married to "The Path of Chaos"...  
  
The boys look on really confused while the girls face fault  
  
All 4 sister: AJ!!!  
  
AJ: ^_~" Bye now!!!  
  
On with the show!  
  
* * *  
5) The Darkness of Despare  
  
"Well, that was...weird," Tyson said and Max nodded in agreement.  
"You don't know the half of it," Anyanka said with a head on her face, trying to hide the embarassment of her creator when Raye and Angelique return.  
  
"Well?" Angelina asked.  
"Guys, I don't think there's anyone else on the train except for us," Raye said.  
"Gee Shirlock, what was your first clue?" Angelique said said ruefully before she sat down across from Kai who simply rose an eyebrow to what she had just said. (Oh my! he reacted!) (AJ!) (Fine, I'll but oout now) (Thank you very much).  
  
At that same moment, the train came to an abrut stop in the tunnle.  
"This can't be good," Diana commented as the doors open the boys get off. Yet before any of the sisters can get off the doors slam shut, thusly seperating the Elementals from the Blade Breakers.  
  
"What in the Nine..." Anyanka started.  
"Angelina," Angelique growls.  
"Chill, this has got to be the Dark Bladers' doing," Angelina said as she held her hands up in self defense.  
"She's right, they probably don't want us to interfer with their fight," Diana said, pointingly.  
"Grrrr! But we AREN'T going to interfer," Angelique growls, her voice echoing through the now silent train.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said a female voice and everyone looked to see the mysterious girl with the red hair and black eyes dressed in a black leotard with matching knee high boots, gloves that go half way up her forearms and a billowy cape with hood that's currently bunched up around her neck seeing as how it's not on her head at the moment.  
  
"Who are you?" Anyanka demanded as she and her sisters stand on their gaurd, ready for any sudden attacks, which makes the mysterious girl laugh.  
  
"My name is Cassandra Rose, leader of the Dark Bladers and the true 4th Sister," the girl said and everyone heard thunder roll in the distance. Angelique let out a light gasp at this as she can now see the black rose marking on Cassandra's brow.  
  
'Could it be...?' she thought as she stares at this mark while Cassandra glared back at her.  
  
"Does that always happen when you introduce yourself?" Angelina asked.  
"Only when it's really dramtic," Cassandra said and Angelina nods as this 'oh' expression comes over her face.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, you can't be the 4th! I'm the 4th!" Angelique yells angrily and Cassandra turns to her with coldest look of hate anyone has 'ever' given her.  
  
"That's where you are wrong demon spawn. A person like you is not fit to be the 4th and I'm going to claim the title which is rightly mine and send you back to Darkness in peices," Cassandra said and she is surprised when Angelina, Anyanka and Diana move bewteen her and Angelique.  
  
"Oh no you don't. If you want Angelique, you'll have to get through us first," Diana said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Cassandra said, astonished.  
"No, we're not. Angelique may be a pain in the but and the Ambassador of Darkness but she's still family," Anyanka said.  
"And that mean family sticks beside each other, through thick and thin, no matter what the crisis," Angelina said. Cassandra looked at each of the three girls in astonishment, Angelins more so than the rest, and finally gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
"Then I have no choice but to fight you to open your eyes that she's the imposter," Cassandra said as she quickly took out a purple and black Bitpeice. Angelique's eyes grew wide when she saw the tell-tale blade that resembled her own glave.  
  
"It's time for you three to wake up!" Cassandra said and instanlly launched her Bitpeice. As it flew through the air towards the three sisters, their Bitpeices fell out of their pockets and launched themselves into battle with the enemy Bitpeice. As the others cheered on their own Bitbeasts, Angelique merley stared at Cassandra who glared back at her.  
  
'Are you really a Sister of..." Angelique began to think, connecting her minds with Cassandra's and this made Cassandra wince.  
  
'Stay out of my head you...' Cassandra began to think and Angelique gasped.  
'You are one of us,' Angelique gasped mentaly.  
'I'm one of them, you are merely an interloper seeking power to suport Choas,' Cassandra thought bitterly and Angelique shivered at the hate behind these words.  
  
'That's not true!' Angelique exclaimed.  
'Hmph. It doesn't matter. Once those weakling guardians out there are dealt with you're next,' Cassandra replied with a evil grin and Angelique glared back at her.  
  
'Those boys are stronger than you think Cassandra,' Angelique thought.  
'Why? Because you've been training them? Puh-leaze, they couldn't Beyblade their way out of a wet paper bag...besides, it looks as if they still a hand to hold what with how Diana's been trying to help the computer geek out there,' Cassandra thought with a dark grin. Angelique looked at her confused before she glanced over at Diana to see that she was concentraing on something other than the fight before her.  
  
'It won't work though, I'm only allowing one word to get through though,' Cassandra thought to her.  
  
'And just what would that word be?' Angelique asked and Cassandra girnned...  
  
* * *  
  
'Movie!....movie....movie......movie!' Kenny kept hearing in his mind. He was being held captive by one of the Dark Bladers as he watched his friends fight one of the thoughest Beyblade battles of their life and all he could think about was the word "movie"! Kenny then heard a heavy sigh in his mind as a sceen from the movie was played out detailing the weakness of the vampire. Finally getting the message, he calls out to his freinds about the weakness of the vampire and Sanguanex's Bitpeice is defeated by the light. Then Raye take's hs turn with Lupenex's Bitpeice by adding the silver dollar to his Bitpeice. Before long Zomb's and Cenotaph's Bitpeices are defeated as well. Scolwing their defeat, the Dark Bladers let go of the Cheif and vow revenge as they retreat back into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
'Cassandra! You must retreat now!' a mattlic voice called out in Cassandra's ear and made her gasp.  
'Why? I'm winning,' Cassandra thought.  
  
(more like whined)   
(DIANA!)   
(ok, shutting up now)   
(Ha ha! Diana got yelled at!)   
(*growls* Angelique)  
(Uh, where were we again?)  
  
'Cassandra Rose! You leave there this instant! The Dark Bladers failed and you've lost your suport! Now leave!' the voice commanded. Cassandra litteraly growled under her breath as her Bitpeice backed out of the fight, jumped up into the air towards her and she caught it with her right hand.  
  
"Another time Elementals," Cassandra said and she stepped backwards into a nearby pocket of shadows where she vanished into thin air.  
  
"Well that was weird," Anyanka said.  
"I'll say, her friends the Dark Bladers must have failed," Diana said.  
"As it's SUPOSE to happen. They faced the Dark Bladers on their own and won," Angelina said, very proudly.  
"Uh sis, they had help," Angelique said monotonely.  
"Huh? How could they? They only way they could was if...Diana!" Angelina said, confuised at first and then she growled her sister's name.  
"What!?"  
"What did you tell them?"  
"All I told them was stuff from the movie," Diana said and Angelina blinked her eyes twice in surprise.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah! But that Kenny sure isn't as smart as he seems to be, I told him the answer ten times before I had to replay the movie in hsi head."  
"That's because Cassandra was blocking your message and only allowed you to get one word through to him," Angelique said.  
"WHAT!?" Anyanka and Angelina exclaimed.  
"But, how is that possible? Even Xavier can't block our messages," Diana said.  
"I know, but I have a hunch that there's more to Cassandra than meets the eye," Angelique said. Her sisters look at her confused yet before she can explain herself the doors to the train open and the Beybladers return with some adult who work on the train.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile the Dark Bladers have returned to their castle and are together in one of the many rooms discussing new plans while Cassandra is in her room where she's throwing a complete fit and tearing the room apart.  
  
"Cassandra Rose, calm down," the same metallic voice commanded. Cassandra does as she's told and stand in the middle of the ruins of her room as she breaths deeply and stares as bits of fluff, paper, cloth and whatever fall gently to the floor.  
  
"It's not fair! Our victory should have been assured today!" Cassandra exclaimed as she clenched her hands at her sides in frustration as tears bead in her eyes. The shadows themselves appear to grow around her and form what seems like a hand to wipe away these tears.  
  
"I know, but Diana got the right word through and was able to show Kenny images of what he needed to know. She played along with what was to happen without even knowing it," the voice said.  
  
"Curse her. Doesn't she and the others know I only what to make things right again?" Cassandra asked as the shadows fill the room and gently pick her up like a pair of arms.  
  
"They will my dear, you just have to show them when the time is right. Now rest and let your worries melt away...for now," the voice said. Cassandra does as she's told and snuggled up into the false arms that held her. As she closed her eyes, a pair of blood red eyes look down at her and the shadows themselves smile as its secret plan is falling into place...  
_________________________________________________  
TBC  
  
Next: Fallen Darkness 


	6. Fallen Darkness

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
"The city of Pais is glowing," sighs "True that's because it's *on fire* but still there's lamure."  
  
AJ: ANGELIQUE!!!!  
  
Angelique: What? It's funny. (takes a squere and roasts a hot dog on some flames of a nearby buidling with this big grin on her face)  
  
AJ: (glares) If you don't put Paris out this instant I am going to rewrite it that you are carrying Mummra's child.  
  
Angelique: Ekkk! Ok! Ok! Any thing but THAT!   
  
Angelique uses her water powers to flood Paris and as the waters reced everything looks as if there was no fire to begin with. At the same time in Notra Damn, three stone gargoyles and a bellringer are coughing up smoke and water.  
  
AJ: *sighs* While you're at it, please check out The Path of Chaos where you cna find out all the cool info on my characters and a timeline of the stories  
  
* * *  
6) Fallen Darkness  
  
Nighttime in the city of Paris (and no, Angelique didn't set it on fire) and the Elementals are in the same hotel as the Blade Breakers. At this particular moment though, Kenny is having a nightmare that Dark Bladers had captured him while his friends had all bed defeated and their Bitpeices had been destoryed. In that single moment of terror, Kenny woke from the horrible dream with a start and catches his breath before he looks around to see that it's still night and it appears he's the only only having trouble staying asleep.  
  
'Maybe it'll be a good idea to talk a walk to clear my mind,' he thought as he pulled back the blanket and walked out of the room as quietly as possible while amking sure he had a room key as as to get back in later.  
  
The hotel they are in is very tall and very elegant. Kenny walked through the halls of his floor before he took the elevator down to the lobby where he found the lights had been dimmed and the fountain had been turned from high spray to gentle bubble. There in the lobby by the fountain he found Anyanka and Diana playing with appeared to be fireflies.  
  
"Good evening Kenny," Anyanka said, the first one to spot him and Diana looked up at the mention of his name.  
  
"Kenny, something wrong?" Diana asked.  
"You could say that," Kenny said and Anyanka schuched over.  
"Why don't you tell us about it?" she asked as she patted the widen area between her and Diana. Kenny didn't see what could be wrong in tis so he sat down and told them all about the dream. While Anyanka listened intentivlly, Diana listened specitivally.  
  
"That's what you're afraid of? A little dream?" Diana asked. Kenny gasped at this and before he could speak a word in defense Diana just rolls her eyes before she got up and left the lobby.  
  
"You know, she's a lot like Kai sometimes," Kenny said coldly.  
"No, she's more like you," Anyanka said.  
"Excuse me? I'm not cold like that," Kenny said.  
"I know, but you are both concerned for your teams. Diana feels that your dream is a bad omen and doesn't want to believe that something bad will happen to you five," Anyanka said as she gently wrapped her arms around Kenny.  
  
"Why is she so worried about us?"  
"Because, believe it or not, you five are the guardians of this realm," Anyaka whispered his Kenn's ear and he looked up at her confussed.  
  
"Gaurdians?" he asked and she nodded and a comforting smile.  
"You five were chossen to stand against the Dark Bladers and other like them who seek to do wrong to this world. You five are strong as a team and you must remember this," Anyanka said. Kenny frowned a bit at this as he let these words sink back in before he turne his mind back to the fireflies in the room. Anyanka then smiled and motioned her hand as if conducting music and the fireflies moved together to create all sorts of paterns to amuse Kenny.   
  
Meanwhile, Diana had been hanging out in the shadows listening to the whole pep-talk session. She then smiled as she let Anaynka's word sink into her own heart and she left to head back to bed.  
  
Unbenost to all of them, the Dark Bladers' latest plan was falling into place...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Kai and Angelique vanish to Bacus (Greek God of Wine) knows where while everyone else heads out for a day of sight seeing.  
  
"Hey, do you think we can swing by the Paris Opra House?" Angelina asked all of a sudden.  
"Huh? Why would you want to do that?" Tyson asked.  
"Becuase she's a big Phantom of the Opra fan," Diana said with a heavy sigh and Angelina threw her sister a glare.  
  
"Hey, it's a healthy obession and I can see why she likes it," Anyanka said.  
"Oh? And why's that?" Diana asked.  
"Colm Wilkinson," Anyanka and Angelina both said with heavy sighs and hearts in their eyes as the boys looked on with sweat drops.  
  
"Down girls. Wrong realm, remember?" Diana stated and the two girls pouted.  
"Can we go to the Eifle Tower at least?" Angelina aske, still pouting.  
"Sure, it's the next stop actually," Tyson said. Angelina gave out a cry for joy and the group headed over to the Eifle Tower where the Dark Bladers waited as paitently as they could for them.  
  
Angelina was estactic about being at the fabeled Eifle Tower at last.  
"You mean to tell me that with all your travels this is the first time you've been to the Eifle Tower?" Max exclaimed and Angelina merely nodded with a light blush on her face.  
  
"Well then let's nake the most of it, let's go to the top of the tower," Tyson said. Angelina nodded and they all got on the elevator as Kenny began to get the hibi jibies from the nightmare he earlier. While Diana, Anyanka, Ray and Max get off on one floor Angelina, Tyson and Kenny went all the way to the top observation deck. The moment the elevator doors open, the three were awed by the awesome veiw of Paris.  
  
"Awwww," Angelina said and the boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
Not that kind of aw the other kind of awe!  
"Oooooooo!" Angelina gasped.   
That's better. ^_^  
  
"Wow! This is amazing!" Angelina gasped as she looked out at the landscape before her as Tyson nodded in agreement. As Kenny walked up beside Angelina and joined in the awe fest, he was begining to feel a bit easier as if he had nothing to fear...boy was he wrong for just then a werewolf appeared on the window of the observation floor. Kenny gasped in shock as Tyson and Angelina got ready to fight just as it vanished.  
  
"Huh? Where'd it go?" Tyson asked.  
"Right behind you," a voice said and the three turned to see the Dark Bladers Sanguanex, Zomb,   
Cenotaph and Lupenex.  
  
"What's wrong? Cassandra borke a nail and couldn't come out to play?" Angelina asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm right here," said a female voice and the four men parted to reveal Cassandra standing behind them. The moment she is visible, Angelina curses under her breath while Tyson and Kenny look on confussed.  
  
"Angel, who is this lady?" Tyson asked.  
"Cassandra Rose. She's sidded with the Dark Bladers and wants to hurt Angelique," Angelina said.  
"That's right my dear, but the target for the moment isn't you. It's him," Cassandra said and pointed at a very confussed Tyson who is then challened by Sanguanex for his Bitpeice. Before Angelina could protest, Tyson accepted the challenge.  
  
"I'm with you Tyson, if you want," Angelina said, offering her assitance.  
"No," Cassandra said and in the blink of an eye she was right in front of Angelina, "You're to stay out of this one. You're turn will come soon enough." Angelina gulped and Cassadra smiled in amusement at this before she gave a gesture to continue and the battle began.  
  
Angelina can only stand by and watch with Kenny as the combined forces of the four Dark Bladers beat down Tyson's Dragoon before Max and Ray jump into the fight with their Bitbeasts to help Tyson in the nick of time. Anyanka and Diana are about to do the same when Cassanra grabs Angelina by the throat.  
  
"Make one move to help them and she's an new brand of paint," Cassandra hissed as she glared at the two sisters.  
  
"Anyanka?" Diana asked through gritted teeth, really wanting to hurt Cassandra at this point.  
"Hold down sis, we can't risk Angelina's life at this point," Anyanka said. Diana sighed heavily and tried to relax and Cassandra grinned in triumph.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, not to far away. Angelique is helping Kai to perfect some new and more powerful moves.  
"Perfect," Kai said at one point, pleased with the progress he had made in the lasy hour that would normally take one months.  
  
"Yes grasshopper, you have come very far in your training. But now you must help your friends," Angelique said, imitating a sensei from an old Chinese Kung Fu movies she had seen last night.  
  
"Huh?"  
"You're team is in trouble in the nation's tower," Angelique said and pointed behind him. Kai looked and saw the fmailar lights of a Beyblade battle going on.  
  
"Great, just great," Kai muttered as he lead the way, runing to the tower as fast as they could.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the observation desk, things don't look so good. Cassandra still has her hand on Angelina's neck and the boys are getting beaten pretty badly. That's when Kai comes in at the nick of time (of course) and evens the scales of power between the two teams. At the same time, Angelique joined Anyanka and Diana as she looked at Cassandra and Angelina.  
  
"Lemme guess, do as I say or the girl dies," Angelique said.  
"Something like that," Cassandra said.  
"I see. I'll just be over here if you need me," Angelique said, walked over by the window, sat dowm in Indian Style and rested her head against the wall as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Eh? What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra demaned, letting go of Angelina to hold both fists at her sides as she yelled at Angelique.  
  
"Taking a nap, I stayed up late last night," Angelique said and Cassandra face faulted.  
"This...is the mighty...Angelique?" Cassandra asked between cringes as Angelina looked on with worry and Diana & Anyanka looked on with sweat drops.  
  
At that same moment, thr Blader Breakers defeat the Dark Bladers with the power of teamwork and fast thinking. Defeated, the Dark Bladers recount the tales of being defeated by the best bladers of Europe and wanting revenge on them by controlling all the Bitbeasts in the world. On the night of this vow, there was a thunder storm and when they were hit by a giant bolt of lighting they were given their new Bitpeices, Bitbeasts and powers...  
  
"Geeze, don't any of you people get your Bitpeices normal around here?" Angelique asked and the Dark Bladers look as if they had tripped on something.  
  
"What did you just say?" Sanguanex yelled at Angelique, his mouth growing over sized to yell better at her.  
  
"Oh come on, 'a giant bolt of lighting struck us and we got our evil Bitpeices'. That's just as bad as those three kids who got their Bitpeices from the marine life of their island," Angelique said ad turned to Cassandra, "and I bet you got yours in some way that's just as weird."  
  
"No I didn't. Mine was given to me by the one who awaken me," Cassandra yelled.  
"Oh? And just would that be? You're mothr?" Angelique asked with a smirk and Angelina stepped away from the fuming Cassandra as slowly as possible, so as not to attract her attention.  
  
"No it wasn't! It was a man in the darkness!" Cassandra yelled and Angelique's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Cassandra, you have to help us then," Tomb said and she turned to thr Dark Bladers with the most ice cold look she had ever given them.  
"Cassandra?" Lupenex asked. She narrowed her eyes at them before she simply turned on her heel and walked away. The Dark Bladers looked on in shock before they too left, vowing revenge on the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Woah, that Cassandra is way uncool, abandonign her team like that," Tyson said.  
"I have to agree with you on that," said a new voice and everyone looked to see a kid with green hair and dressed as if he's ready to fly a plane. Let's call him Orville for the moment, k? :D  
  
"I was watching you back there, you all did pretty good for amatures," Oville said.  
"What did you say?" Tyson exclaimed angrily only to have Orville smile back at him before saying something that really confussed Tyson then Orville left while saying something to the effect they'll see each other again.  
  
"That is one weird little dude," Angelina said and Tyson nodded in agreement.  
"And what was that 'we'll meet again' stuff? It makes him sound as if *he's* the enemy," Diana said and Angelina shruged.  
  
Before long, both teams leave the Eifle Tower and began to head out for more sight seeing. As they walk away from the tower, Angelina had this look of deep thought on her face.   
  
"Something wrong?" Anyanka asked, the first one to notice this. Everyone stopped walking and looked up.  
  
"I was just thinking...maybe we should train the Dark Bladers," Angelina said.  
"Are you crazt?" Diana exclaimed.  
"Of course not. I just think the Dark Bladers would benefit from some *proper* training," Angelina said.  
"She has a point, it seems as if the Dark Bladers have been ill trained," Kenny said.  
"Yeah, but what do you think they'll do with our training?" Diana asked.  
"...thank us?" Angelina asked, innocently enough.  
"Argh! I've had enough, I want no part in this," Diana growled, threw her hands up in the air and stormed off while Angelina looked on confussed.  
  
"Was it something I said?" she asked and everyone face faulted as Angelina looked on with question marks by her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Cassandra watched this whole sceen from a baseball sized veiwing crystal orb which hovered over the palm of her hand. As she watched everyone walk off to the nearest restraunt for lunch, Cassandra smirked in amusement at Angelina.  
  
"Cocky yet cute. It's hard to believe that something like Angelique ever came from her," Cassandra mused aloud as the shadows grow around her to take human form once more.  
  
"Yet it's true. Angelique is her darkside come to life and thusly she has no right being one of the Four Sisters," the form said and Cassandra merely nodded in agreement.  
  
'Watch out Angelina, I have plans for you,' Cassandra thought as a smile graced her blood red lips. The shadow figure frowned at this thought, seeing that a unexpected twist had been added to its plan.  
  
'I'll have to be more careful or else I'll losse this one as well,' the figure thought to itself before fadding back into the shadows of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Later at the room, Angelique was in out on the balcony of her room staring off into the distance in thought when Anyanka came into the room.  
  
"Hello?" Anyanka called out.  
"Hi!" Angelique called out in her cute voice and grimaced at the habit she had picked up from Angelina.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Anyanka asked.  
"Just thinking," Angelique said monotonely.  
"There seems to be a lot of that going on today. What's on your mind?" Anyanka asked.  
"That girl, Cassandra...I think there's..." Angelique said, for once in her life not of what to say or how to say what wanted to say.  
  
"Yes?" Anyanka asked and Angelique took a deep breath to sort her thoughts.  
"I believe Darkness has a hold of her," Angelique said and Anynaka looked as if she had been hit by a ton of proverbial bricks.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because she said a 'dark stranger' gave her the Bitpeice she has now...and her powers are very dark aura to them...yet..." Angelique said, trailing off once more to thought.  
  
"Yet what?"  
"There's something else to her...something similar to us. I think it's time to gather everyone and talk about The Word," Angelique said.  
  
"You are about this?" Anyanka asked and Angelique nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
Next) Ledgendary Sisters  
  
AJ: DA DA DUM!   
  
Angelina: Oh Gods no! Not Darkness AGAIN!!!  
  
Anyanka: Isn't Darkness the one who helped create Angelique?  
  
Angelique: Yes *growls*  
  
Anyanka: So, what could Darkness be up to now?  
  
Angelique: I don't know but it can't be good. *glares*  
  
Diana: I'm just wondering what this 'The Word' thing is about.  
  
Cassandra: Yeah, me too.  
  
The Four Sister jump in surprise  
  
Angelina: When and how did you get here?  
  
Cassandra: Just now and portal.  
  
Angelique: SHould have known  
  
Cassandra and Angelique get into a glareing contest  
  
Diana: So, what is 'The Word'?  
  
Angelique: (turns away from Cassandra and faces Diana) 'The Word' is...  
  
Just then all hells breaks loose as Lillian and Lime jump out of no wheres, grab Angelique and Cassandra and run off laughing madly as it begins to rain Chibi Dark Bladers.  
  
Angelina: *squeals*  
  
Angelina picks up as many Chibi Lupenexs as she can grab and begins to cuddle them as they blsh while Diana pops open an umbrella for protection while Anyanka begins to sweep up the Chibi Dark Bladers with a giant push broom.  
  
Diana: Who were those girl?  
  
Just then, AJ's voice comes over an nearby PA system  
  
AJ: Lime and Lilian, big fans of the story and they like Angelique & Cassandra  
  
Diana: Oh...ok. *walks off to escape the insanity*  
  
Anyanka begins to juggle Chibi Dark Bladers while Angelina continues to cuddle 


	7. Legendary Sisters

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
Angelina: Lilly and Lime are SO going to kill you  
AJ: What? Funny.  
Diana: What's up?  
Angelina: AJ did something mean to one of the Blade Breakers.  
AJ: Technically, it was Angelique.  
Angelique: Hey you made me so technically it WAS you.  
AJ: hey! Just because I'm the author doesn't mean I'm a bad person.  
Angelique: *mutters* No, it just means you're crazy  
AJ: *growls* I heard that!  
Angelique: Uh oh!  
  
Angelique runs and Aj chases after all around Paris as the other sisters look on with sweat drops.  
  
Angelina: Please be sure to check out "The Path of Chaos" where you will find out all the juicy details about us and all of Aj's characters. Also, be on the lookout for an addition to the sight talking about our weddings :D  
Anyanka: I thought that was AJ's line  
Angelina: She's a bit busy right now  
  
Angelique runs by at the moment and Aj chases after her with a giant mallet.  
Anyanka: I see...  
  
Just then, school bells ring. AJ vanishes back to Domestique while the 4 Sisters run to the nearest college...  
  
* * *  
7) Legendary Sisters  
  
That afternoon, the Blade Breakers and the Elementals gather at on of the local colleges where Angelique has confiscated a lecture room for the time being.   
  
Kenny, Tyson and Max sit in the middle of the 3rd row while Kai and Rei sit behind them.  
Angelique stands at the front of the room dressed in a fem version of Giles' outfit from the 1st season of Buffy.  
Anyanka sits way in the bay dressed like Faith with form fitting leather pants and a black cotton sleeveless shirt with Big Ben painted on it with silver glitter.  
Off to the left in the front row is Diana with a sketchpad in front of her and she's dressed in baggy camouflage pants with a white tank top. In the seat to her left is a matching camouflage coat complete with nametag.  
Off to the far right in the middle row is Angelina dressed like a schoolgirl in a green plaid skirt, white cotton blouse, knee high socks and Mary Jane's. Today she has her hair pulled back into two high (and fluffy) pigtails.  
  
"Students! Class is ready to begin now so pleas quiet down now," Angelique said is a loud voice that filled the room. The boys looked up confused and Tyson looked around at the nearly empty room.  
  
"What students? We're the only ones here!" Tyson exclaimed only to be hit in the head by a chalkboard easer and it gave off a cloud of chalk dust once it hit him in the forehead.  
  
"Now class, today we will learn about one of the most important questions of life," Angelique said.  
  
"When's dinner?" Tyson asked and got hit on the head by a piece of goat cheese.  
"What's the source of good and evil?" Kenny asked and got rewarded with a piece of chocolate.  
"That's right. The two forces that drive Good and Evil are known as Light and Darkness," Angelique said as a slide projector kicked to life and shown art renditions of the big balls of energy known as Light and Darkness.  
  
"How come you don't have any 'actual' pictures of these forces?" Rei asked.  
"Oh I had pictures. I took Light's picture first then I took a picture of Darkness on the same camera and he fried the film," Angelique said and Kai raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Now, Light and Darkness can't be everywhere at once so they each chose a person from the planets to represent them as their ambassadors. I myself am the Ambassador of Darkness and Angelina is the Ambassador of Light," Angelique said.  
  
"How does that pay?" Kai asked.  
"Great title, lousy vacations but there's a great health and dental package," Angelina said with a grin as she looked up from taking notes. Kai nodded with interest at this information before he turned back to Angelique who had moved on.  
  
"Now, among the many people placed on the planet, those who have the power to travel to other dimensions and they are called Dimension Walkers. While many of these people are Rouges, many are banded together in the pursuit of keeping everyone in the dimensions they belong in.  
  
"Among these people are also a handful of people who can walk through time called Time Walkers. They can move easily through time like it's water but there is this one girl named Angela Angel who is 'called' a Time Walker but she's only immortal and has been thrown back in time by the gods for the mere purpose of recording her planet's history."  
  
"Now, traveling to dimensions isn't like being sucked through a portal or simply stepping through a gateway. The openings to portals are invisible to the naked eye and ripple when touched," Angelique said and a slide came up showing a picture of Anyanka standing by a portal as she held in it to show the beautiful rippling effect. At the same moment, the real Anyanka was shooting Spit Wads of Doom at Diana who was launching Paper Fighter planes of Destruction right back at her.  
  
"Now, once in these portals you will find yourself in a web work of roads that leads you to the other dimensions," Angelique said and showed a picture of this. The roads are a blue pink with white sparkles and lay as if they are inside a giant orb. In the very middle of this artwork is a white orb that looks like animated snow, "The very middle of this space is known as The Crossroads. When we came into power, the realm of Domestique was created in this space and we took up residence in the town now known as Domestique.  
  
"So, since everything began theologically there's got to be a ending as well. So four people are chosen from a planet to bear the Children of the New World while they themselves stick around in some way or another to teach their children the wrongs of the Old World," Angelique said as the slide projector turned off.  
  
"Now, that way of 'sticking' around has varied from one 'Mystic Sibling' to another. Like one person's body was so eroded by sickness that there was nothing of them but their head and that head was kept alive. Another person transferred their soul to another person's body and ended up stuck with this person till they died."  
  
"Do you four know what will happen to you when your time comes?" Tyson asked.  
"Yes, there's an ancient prophecy called 'The Word' that speaks of what's to happen to 'us four'. So if you please open to page 42 of your text books I'll call upon each of you to read a verse," Angelique said. The books looked on this confused until they found old looking textbooks lying in front of them. Rather than asking where they came from, the boys picked up the book in front of them and opened to page 42.  
"In the end, the old will end and the new will begin as the children step to begin again while learning from the last four of the planet's prior phase. Kenny, will you read the next phrase," Angelique.  
  
"The one of Air walks the Path of Knowing, she will fall into a deep sleep and dream all the dreams that had yet to be dreamed. When she wakes, they all shall finally rest," Kenny read.  
  
"Tyson, next phrase please."  
  
"The one of Fire walks the Path of Pain, she will walk the Earth frozen in time as she tales the tales of her world until the One of Air awakens from her slumbers," Tyson said.  
  
"Max."  
  
"The one of Earth walks the Path of Sorrow, she will fight her double and end up dying for it. Her spirit will roam the Earth until the One of Air awakens from her slumbers," Max read.  
  
"Kai, please."  
  
Kai sighs and picks up the book "The one of Water will fight her double and end up mortally wounded. She shall be buried in a tomb where she will rest half in the living realm and half in the dead realm. She will only know true death when the One of Air awakens from her slumbers," Kai read.  
  
"So, how does this girl play into all of this?" Diana asked.  
"Rei, the last paragraph," Angelique said and Rei nodded.  
  
"The one of Spirit will awaken last and initiate the change from old to new, beginning to end, Alpha and Omega. She is the first to live...and the first to die," Rei said and there was an ominous silence.  
  
"Miss Cassandra Rose has powers VERY much like our own and be the 5th that's spoken of in the Word...but let's throw the Word out what with the way we're going," Angelique said and the boys blinked in surprise.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Diana asked and Angelique glared at her.  
"Diana. We're Time Walkers, Dimension Walkers, Ambassadors and Mystic Siblings. Only one of us wasn't to get pregnant and we're all with child. We're not supposed to be all that other stuff and we already broke one part of The Word," Angelina said and Diana blinked in surprise.  
"Excuse me?" Diana asked and Angelique began to explain the whole thing again when Orville came in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked and Angelina looked up at him.  
"Orville?"  
"Angelina?"  
"What are you doing here?" they both asked.  
"I'm taking a class," Angelina said.  
"I'm teaching one. Angelina, what happened to you?"  
"What do you mean happened to me?"  
"Ang, I heard about your fight with Robert, how could you defeat him like that?"  
"SHHHHHHH!" Angelina said and tried to hush him up...but it was too later. Everyone heard him and were swarmed around Angelina like bees to flowers.  
"ORVILLE!" Angelina screamed angrily as Orville/Oliver dashed back out into the hall with a wicked grin and left her to the wolves...  
TBC  
Next) Do as the Romans  
  
Once Angelina had beaten everyone off with a cheese log, Angelique dismissed the class. As everyone left the class chatting about the lesson of the day, the girls stopped by some lockers and opened them only to get avalanched by love notes, gifts and reviews. The Blade Breakers and Angelique looked on at this in mute shock.  
  
Angelique: Well, at least I don't have a locker.  
Kai: No, but you have a desk.  
  
Angelique looks at him confused and looks back into the class only to gasp in surprise at the mountain of gifts, love notes and reviews on her desk.  
  
Angelique: "Oh dear gods..."  
  
Just then Lillian and Lime come running into the hall carrying a kicking and screaming Cassandra Rose, grab Angelique and run off laughing like Hyenas.  
  
The Blade Breakers merely look on with sweat drops as the other three sisters cringe and moan under all their 'fan mail.'  
  
is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
Angelina: Lilly and Lime are SO going to kill you  
AJ: What? Funny.  
Diana: What's up?  
Angelina: AJ did something mean to one of the Blade Breakers.  
AJ: Technically, it was Angelique.  
Angelique: Hey you made me so technically it WAS you.  
AJ: hey! Just because I'm the author doesn't mean I'm a bad person.  
Angelique: *mutters* No, it just means you're crazy  
AJ: *growls* I heard that!  
Angelique: Uh oh!  
  
Angelique runs and Aj chases after all around Paris as the other sisters look on with sweat drops.  
  
Angelina: Please be sure to check out "The Path of Chaos" where you will find out all the juicy details about us and all of AJ's characters. Also, be on the lookout for an addition to the sight talking about our weddings :D  
Anyanka: I thought that was AJ's line  
Angelina: She's a bit busy right now  
  
Angelique runs by at the moment and Aj chases after her with a giant mallet.  
Anyanka: I see...  
  
Just then, school bells ring. AJ vanishes back to Domestique while the 4 Sisters run to the nearest college...  
  
* * *  
7) Legendary Sisters  
  
That afternoon, the Blade Breakers and the Elementals gather at on of the local colleges where Angelique has confiscated a lecture room for the time being.   
  
Kenny, Tyson and Max sit in the middle of the 3rd row while Kai and Raye sit behind them.  
Angelique stands at the front of the room dressed in a fem version of Giles' outfit from the 1st season of Buffy.  
Anyanka sits way in the bay dressed like Faith with form fitting leather pants and a black cotton sleeveless shirt with Big Ben painted on it with silver glitter.  
Off to the left in the front row is Diana with a sketchpad in front of her and she's dressed in baggy camouflage pants with a white tank top. In the seat to her left is a matching camouflage coat complete with nametag.  
Off to the far right in the middle row is Angelina dressed like a schoolgirl in a green plaid skirt, white cotton blouse, knee high socks and Mary Jane's. Today she has her hair pulled back into two high (and fluffy) pigtails.  
  
"Students! Class is ready to begin now so pleas quiet down now," Angelique said is a loud voice that filled the room. The boys looked up confused and Tyson looked around at the nearly empty room.  
  
"What students? We're the only ones here!" Tyson exclaimed only to be hit in the head by a chalkboard easer and it gave off a cloud of chalk dust once it hit him in the forehead.  
  
"Now class, today we will learn about one of the most important questions of life," Angelique said.  
  
"When's dinner?" Tyson asked and got hit on the head by a piece of goat cheese.  
"What's the source of good and evil?" Kenny asked and got rewarded with a piece of chocolate.  
"That's right. The two forces that drive Good and Evil are known as Light and Darkness," Angelique said as a slide projector kicked to life and shown art renditions of the big balls of energy known as Light and Darkness.  
  
"How come you don't have any 'actual' pictures of these forces?" Rei asked.  
"Oh I had pictures. I took Light's picture first then I took a picture of Darkness on the same camera and he fried the film," Angelique said and Kai raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Now, Light and Darkness can't be everywhere at once so they each chose a person from the planets to represent them as their ambassadors. I myself am the Ambassador of Darkness and Angelina is the Ambassador of Light," Angelique said.  
  
"How does that pay?" Kai asked.  
"Great title, lousy vacations but there's a great health and dental package," Angelina said with a grin as she looked up from taking notes. Kai nodded with interest at this information before he turned back to Angelique who had moved on.  
  
"Now, among the many people placed on the planet, those who have the power to travel to other dimensions and they are called Dimension Walkers. While many of these people are Rouges, many are banded together in the pursuit of keeping everyone in the dimensions they belong in.  
  
"Among these people are also a handful of people who can walk through time called Time Walkers. They can move easily through time like it's water but there is this one girl named Angela Angel who is 'called' a Time Walker but she's only immortal and has been thrown back in time by the gods for the mere purpose of recording her planet's history."  
  
"Now, traveling to dimensions isn't like being sucked through a portal or simply stepping through a gateway. The openings to portals are invisible to the naked eye and ripple when touched," Angelique said and a slide came up showing a picture of Anyanka standing by a portal as she held in it to show the beautiful rippling effect. At the same moment, the real Anyanka was shooting Spit Wads of Doom at Diana who was launching Paper Fighter planes of Destruction right back at her.  
  
"Now, once in these portals you will find yourself in a web work of roads that leads you to the other dimensions," Angelique said and showed a picture of this. The roads are a blue pink with white sparkles and lay as if they are inside a giant orb. In the very middle of this artwork is a white orb that looks like animated snow, "The very middle of this space is known as The Crossroads. When we came into power, the realm of Domestique was created in this space and we took up residence in the town now known as Domestique.  
  
"So, since everything began theologically there's got to be a ending as well. So four people are chosen from a planet to bear the Children of the New World while they themselves stick around in some way or another to teach their children the wrongs of the Old World," Angelique said as the slide projector turned off.  
  
"Now, that way of 'sticking' around has varied from one 'Mystic Sibling' to another. Like one person's body was so eroded by sickness that there was nothing of them but their head and that head was kept alive. Another person transferred their soul to another person's body and ended up stuck with this person till they died."  
  
"Do you four know what will happen to you when your time comes?" Tyson asked.  
"Yes, there's an ancient prophecy called 'The Word' that speaks of what's to happen to 'us four'. So if you please open to page 42 of your text books I'll call upon each of you to read a verse," Angelique said. The books looked on this confused until they found old looking textbooks lying in front of them. Rather than asking where they came from, the boys picked up the book in front of them and opened to page 42.  
"In the end, the old will end and the new will begin as the children step to begin again while learning from the last four of the planet's prior phase. Kenny, will you read the next phrase," Angelique.  
  
"The one of Air walks the Path of Knowing, she will fall into a deep sleep and dream all the dreams that had yet to be dreamed. When she wakes, they all shall finally rest," Kenny read.  
  
"Tyson, next phrase please."  
  
"The one of Fire walks the Path of Pain, she will walk the Earth frozen in time as she tales the tales of her world until the One of Air awakens from her slumbers," Tyson said.  
  
"Max."  
  
"The one of Earth walks the Path of Sorrow, she will fight her double and end up dying for it. Her spirit will roam the Earth until the One of Air awakens from her slumbers," Max read.  
  
"Kai, please."  
  
Kai sighs and picks up the book "The one of Water will fight her double and end up mortally wounded. She shall be buried in a tomb where she will rest half in the living realm and half in the dead realm. She will only know true death when the One of Air awakens from her slumbers," Kai read.  
  
"So, how does this girl play into all of this?" Diana asked.  
"Rei, the last paragraph," Angelique said and Rei nodded.  
  
"The one of Spirit will awaken last and initiate the change from old to new, beginning to end, Alpha and Omega. She is the first to live...and the first to die," Rei said and there was an ominous silence.  
  
"Miss Cassandra Rose has powers VERY much like our own and be the 5th that's spoken of in the Word...but let's throw the Word out what with the way we're going," Angelique said and the boys blinked in surprise.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Diana asked and Angelique glared at her.  
"Diana. We're Time Walkers, Dimension Walkers, Ambassadors and Mystic Siblings. Only one of us wasn't to get pregnant and we're all with child. We're not supposed to be all that other stuff and we already broke one part of The Word," Angelina said and Diana blinked in surprise.  
"Excuse me?" Diana asked and Angelique began to explain the whole thing again when Orville came in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked and Angelina looked up at him.  
"Orville?"  
"Angelina?"  
"What are you doing here?" they both asked.  
"I'm taking a class," Angelina said.  
"I'm teaching one. Angelina, what happened to you?"  
"What do you mean happened to me?"  
"Ang, I heard about your fight with Robert, how could you defeat him like that?"  
"SHHHHHHH!" Angelina said and tried to hush him up...but it was too later. Everyone heard him and swarmed around Angelina like bees to flowers.  
"ORVILLE!" Angelina screamed angrily as Orville/Oliver dashed back out into the hall with a wicked grin and left her to the wolves...  
TBC  
Next) Art and Rendition  
  
Once Angelina had beaten everyone off with a cheese log, Angelique dismissed the class. As everyone left the class chatting about the lesson of the day, the girls stopped by some lockers and opened them only to get avalanched by love notes, gifts and reviews. The Blade Breakers and Angelique looked on at this in mute shock.  
  
Angelique: Well, at least I don't have a locker.  
Kai: No, but you have a desk.  
  
Angelique looks at him confused and looks back into the class only to gasp in surprise at the mountain of gifts, love notes and reviews on her desk.  
  
Angelique: "Oh dear gods..."  
  
Just then Lillian and Lime come running into the hall carrying a kicking and screaming Cassandra Rose, grab Angelique and run off laughing like Hyenas.  
  
The Blade Breakers merely look on with sweat drops as the other three sisters cringe and moan under all their 'fan mail.' 


	8. Art and Rendition

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
Angelina, Anyanka and Diana are hanging out at Oliver's perosnal Beyblading park waiting for the boys to show up. Everyone looks up as the three walks towards the battle dome, looking very dramatic with the sun shining down on them and the wn blowing their hair around like they were Charlee's Angels...and then the moment was ruined when two girls run by the three sisters and knock them off their feet. They land hard on the ground and look up dazed and confussed.  
  
AJ: Give them BACK!!!  
  
The three look to see AJ running their way.  
  
Diana: What's going on?  
AJ: Those two kidnapped Cassandra and Angelique and turned them into Chibis!!!  
  
The three sisters looked at AJ stunned before they bursted out with loud laguhter.  
  
AJ: Why are you laughing? We have to go save them!!!  
  
This only made Anyanka laugh more.  
  
Anyanka: What in the *laughs* Nine Hells *laughs* makes you *laughs* *snorts* think *whezzes* we're going to help *laughs* THEM! *LAUGHS*  
  
AJ: Because if you don't you're never leaving this realm again.  
Anyanka: AGH! Stop! Theif!  
Diana: Anyanka, I think the proper term is kidnapper.  
Anyanka: Whatever! Hurry up and tackel them!  
  
The three sisters proceed the two girls, who turned out to be Lillian and Lime, all around the park while everyone (including Oliver and the Blade Breakers...who just arrived to witness this lovelly display of chaos) looked on with sweat drops...except AJ who was loving every minuet of it.  
  
AJ: Look! It's the Blade Breakers!  
  
Lillian & Lime: WHAT?! WHERE!  
  
Boys: Uh oh!  
  
In the time it takes for the two sugar charged girls to go after the boys, the three sisters save Angelique and Cassandra and promptly change them back to normal. Angelique is grateful while Cassandra says a quick thanks before vanishing...and this results in Lilliam and Lime crying.  
  
Anyanka: AGH! Shut them up!  
Angelina: You can cuddle me :  
Lillian & Lime: NO!!!  
  
Angelina jumps back surprised and her lips quivers.  
  
Angelina: They yelled at me *proceeds to cry*  
Diana: Now three of them are crying.  
  
AJ sighs heavily as she grabs Lillian and Lime & proceeds to leave the Beyblade realm with the of them.  
  
PATH OF CHAOS___PATH OF CHAOS____PATH OF CHAOS______PATH OF CHAOS______PATH OF CHAOS____________  
  
i ThInK YOu GeT tHe PoiNt nOW  
he he he  
  
* * *  
8) Art and Rendition  
  
Cassandra streches out on her bed like a cat just waking up from a long sleep. It had felt so weird being that small and in the arms of that girl...she wasn't too sure if she liked it or not but she had to admit she liked being cuddled like that.  
  
"CUDDLED! YOU GOT CUDDLED!? Darkness' voice echoed in the bedroom and Cassandra jumped.  
"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" Cassandra asked.  
"Yes, I do1 You're mind is suposse to be on the mission, on getting Angelique out of the 4 Sisters and you in!" Darkness yelled.  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm trying to ruin a life here doesn't mean i don't get to have fun. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have some now!" Cassandra yelled and stormed out of the room. Darkness merely looked on in stunned shock before it let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Sweet Chaos, tell me again why I turn her to our side?" it asked before fadding back to it's home...where every that maybe.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once peace had been restored to the park, Tyson and Oliver battled in the park. Soon after the fightr began, Ryae and Max showed up and began to cheer on Tyson while Kai merely watches from behind a tree in the shadows. Both Bitbeastes were out on the feild and Unicolyon was towering over Dragoon...more so than Griffolyon did!  
  
"Unicorn!" Angelina squealled.  
"Angel, you have your own Bitbeast," Anyanka said, warningly.  
"But it's a unicron," Angelina whined and her siters rolled their eyes at her childishness.  
  
"Storm Attack!" Tyson shouted and the girls looked to see Tyson attacking. The girls are hopefull untill this is counterattacked by Olver's attack. Tyson grits his teeth and puts his whole heart into the fight. By doing so, both Bitpeices were expelled from the dome at the same time, resulting in a tie.  
  
"I can't believe this," Oliver said under his breath, astonished at the outcome of the fight.  
"Kid, you're pretty good. Why don't you head over to Rome and look an old friend of mine named Enrique. Something tells me you'll like Blading with him," Oliver said to Tyson.  
  
"Is this guy joking?" Diana asked as Oliver left the park.  
"No. This is the first time Oliver has ever tied and that proves to him just how good Tyson is," Angelina said, seriously.  
"Looks like Oliver is handing Tyson off to be picked apart by this Enrique," Angelique said.  
"Why's that?" Anyanka asked.  
"Enrique is one of the four champions in Europe and the pride of Rome, and a important step in the Blade Breaker's training," Angelina said.  
  
"Hey, we're heading to Rome you four coming with us?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah but I'll catch up with you," Anyanka said.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Angelina asked.  
"Nothing, just an errand that needs tending to," Anyanka said and her sisters looked at her, worried.  
  
"Chill, I'll be fine. I am the Princess of Fire you know," Anyanka said.  
"Ok, just watch out for Cassandra," Diana said.  
"Will do," Anyanka said with a salute and walked away from her sisters, in the same direction that Oliver had left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that evening, Oliver returned to the park to find the setting sun shinning on an empty feild.  
  
"I can't believe this, I'm asked to meet someone here and they're late! How rude!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, I've been here for ten minuets," said a female voice and Anyanka came out from behind the same tree that Kai had been hiding behind.   
  
"You!? What do you want?" Oliver exclaimed.  
"Just to talk, how do you know my sister so well?"  
"Easy, she was my mentor. Just like she was Robert's."  
"Well, that explains how she knows him."  
"Still, I don't think it was nice of your sister to go off and challenge to a fight like that."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. I can't believe she dumped Robert the way she did. She's rude, irresponible and a complete idiot who doesn't deserve to be on your team," Oliver said as Anyanka glared at him with a twitching eyebrow...she was ticked.  
  
"What did you just say about my sister?" she demanded, clenching her fists at her sides.  
"You heard me."  
"Fine! I challenge you to a private Beyblade battle right here, right now!" Anyanka yelled angrily.  
  
"What makes you think I'll Beyblade with you?" Oliver asked.  
"Because, if you win Angelina will leave the team."  
"Really?"  
"But! If I win you have to appologize."  
"Deal!" Oliver exclaimed and took out his Bitpeice Unicolyon, very sure that he would win.  
  
After Anyanka did the dcountdown, the two released their Bitpeices at the same moment. They made the Bitpeices themselves fight each other for a while before Oliver began to get tired of this "child's play" and called out Unicolyon. The moment the unicorn was out of his bitpeice, a wicked smile painted itself on Anyanka's face.  
  
"Didn't Angelina teach you not to underestimate your opponets?" Anyanak asked and Oliver got this puzzled look on his face.  
"Cornelus, come forth!" Anyanka shoutedl. A musical caw is heard from her bitpeice and a large red bird springs forth from the bright red light that shines from it. Oliver is first awed by this bird and then he sees that this bird is only half the size of his Unicolyn.  
  
"What is that thing, a pigeon?" Oliver asked with a laugh as the two Bitbeasts fought each other.  
"No, this is a Pheonix and I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Cornelus, FireStorm!" Anyanka shouted. Cornelus cawed once more before beating his wings and creating an strom cloud that rained fire down on Unicolyon before it funneled and defeated him as Oliver could only stad and watch as it happened so fast.  
  
"Size doesn't always equeal power," Anyanka said as Oliver's bitpeice stopped rotating and began to let off some smoke. Anyanka then walked up to the bitpeice, picked it up and Oliver watched amazed as she held it and Unicolyn came out. The burns were visible on his pelt but as Anyanka passed her had over them, they were healed. When he was fully healed, Anyanka walked up to Oliver and handed him his bitpeice as Unicolyn nuzzled him.  
  
"What happened here, stays here. Understand?" she asked. Oliver simply nodded and Anyanka smiled.  
"Good. I'll see you in ome then," Anyanka said and left the park to catch up with her sisters...  
  
TBC  
Next) ...Do as the Romans!  
  
Angelina is alone at the park happily feeding bread the the ducks so as they can get nice and fat for the college students to cook this comming week :  
  
All of a sudden, she hears this strange honking noise and turns to see a goose charging at her. Giving off a squeal of a scream, Angelina runs away from the goose with the bag of bread still in hand and is promptly chased around the park by not only the goose but by the ducks as well!  
  
This lasts about a minuet before a Canadian goose dive bombs Angelina and as she's trying to defend herself, she trips, falls and is promtply dogpilled by all the fouls and is pecked at many times.  
  
Angelina: Here! Take the bread!  
  
Angelina promptly throws the bag of bread away and the fouls follow it like. Angelina then takes this chance to get up and run back to the hotel as she leaves behind a trail of feathers. 


	9. Do as the Romans

By Elements Five  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
Rome, Italy  
  
Anyanka has finally caught up with her sisters in the morning to find them at one of the local restraunts having breakfast with the boys. Anyanka sits down and joins them as a waiter walks up and gives her a menu which she graciously accepts, quickly reads through and she orders a local item from the breakfast menu. The waiter then takes the menu with a smile and leaves with a slight bow to give her order to the cook. As he walked away, Anyanka watched the cute waiter walk away as his butt seemed to dance for her.  
  
"Anya," Angelique said warningly and Anyanka turned to her with a glare just in time to see that she and her other two sisters were eating what looked to be clams.  
  
"What are you eating?" she asked.  
"Some native to Europe called Escargo," Angelina said as she popped a bite of it into her mouth and Anyanka's jaw dropped a bit.  
  
"Dude, that's snail!" Anyanka said. Angelina and Diana paled a bit before they quickly grabbed thier milk as Angelique laughed as she finished off her cooked snail.  
  
"I guess this means you don't want it anymore," Angelique said with a smile. With this comment Angelique, Diana and Tyson all promptly handed over thier plates to Angelique who 'graciously' accepted them...  
  
* * *  
9) ...Do as the Romans  
  
It wasn't long after breakfast that both the Blade Breakers and the Elementals went off in search of Enrique's house. In the end they found his house at the top of a street and the gates appeared to be closed. Just as they debating how to get in, a blonde boy with this really tired look on his face came out of the bushes and verified the fact that it was Enrique's house and began to talk about how great he was utill he spotted the four sisters.  
  
"Why hello..." the boy said to Anyanka only to get walloped by her giant sardine.  
"Would you..." he said turning to Angelique only to get walloped by her giant oak mallot.  
"Lik..." Enrique said to Diana only to get spun around when Diana hit him with her mace.  
  
"Baca! We're married!" all three sisters yelled at the same time as the Blade Breakers hung back and laughed at the whole situation.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to yell," the boy said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head before noticed shy Angelina in the back, about five feet away from him.  
  
"And what about you?" the boy asked cautiously.  
"Sadly, widowed," Angelina said, bowing her head in saddness.  
"Oh really?" the boy asked as he got up and was in front her in two shakes of a tail feather.  
"Then how would you like...?" he began to ask while romantically holding her hand. Angelina went two shades of red before she pulled away her right hand and walloped him over the head with her giant fan.  
  
"NO!" she exclaimed and the boy saw stars as the others laughed at the whole sceen. Just then, a butler ran out of the gates and yelled at the boy, calling him Enrique. The Blade Breakers gasped in shock at this revelation as Enrique ran away from his butler so as to avoid his school lessons for the day.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Tyson was moping about about how they lost track of Enrique while the Elementals tag along.  
  
"I can't believe you turned Enrique down like that," Diana said as Angelique snickered.  
"What else was I suposse to do?" Angelina asked.  
"Turned him down nicely, for one," Anyanka said.  
"Trust me, boys don't like need a command beaten into their head," Angelina said.  
"What makes you say that?" Tyson asked.   
"Just look over there," Angelina said and pointed across the street. Everyone looked and saw Enrique with two native girls. Tyson then called out to him and ran across the busy street, thankfully not getting hit, and confronted Enrique for a battle.  
  
"I see what you mean," Diana said as she raised an eyebrow at the two girls as she and the others caught up with Tyson, who had finally got his match and Enrique began to lead them all to the coloseum.  
  
"Oh, that's not the problem," Angelina said.  
"Oh, what is it then?" Diana asked.  
"It's the fact that he hit on all four of us, and we're all much older than he thinks we are," Angelina said.  
  
* * *  
  
At the coloseum, the girls all sat together in the stadium while the boys were in the feild. The two girls of Enrique's sat in front of the Four Sisters who all munched on popcorn, candy and drank soda as if they were all at the movies. Before long, Enrique came out onto the feild dressed in golden armor.  
  
"Flashy much?" Angelique asked crudely and the two girls threw her a glare.  
"Ah, now that my cheerleaders are here..." Enrique said as he looked up at the girls. His girls looked sort of flattered while the Four Sisters all got this venomus look on their faces.  
  
"WE'RE NOT YOUR CHEERLEADERS!" the four shouted loudly, their voices echoing throughout the coloseum and making everyone jump. The sisters blushed and got really quite as the battle began.  
  
"Geeze, what a shrimp," the blonde girl said at one point, either before or after Enrique called out his bitbeast.  
  
"Shrimp?!" Anyanka excalimed angrily and the blonde threw her a glare.  
"I know for a fact that 'shrimp' down there tied with Oliver of France," Angelique said. The other girl raised an eyebrow at this while the blonde's jaw dropped.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," the blonde said.  
"I kid you not. Not only did we four and all those boys see it, but most of the youth of Paris saw it as well," Angelique said.  
  
"So what. Just because he tied with Oliver doesn't mean he's any good against our Enrique," the other girl said.  
  
"Ha! Golden boy down there can't even keep his own head straight long enough to foucus on what's before him," Angelique said.  
  
"What did you say?" the blonde asked.  
"You heard me."  
"Our Enriuqe will run circles around your shrimp," the other girl said.  
"Wanna bet?" Anyanka asked.  
"In fact yes. I bet that Enrique will beat your little shrimp," the blonde said.  
"Sounds fun, but what are the wagers?" Angelique said.  
"Wagers?" the other girl asked.  
"Yeah, what are we gonna get if we win. Bets are no fun unless you put something down," Angelique said.  
  
"I know. If Enrique wins, we'll apologize. If Tyson wins, you appologize and treat us to a local desert," Anyanka said.  
  
"Why do we have to do two things?" the blonde asked.  
"Because we're older than you and pregnant, that's why," Angelique sneered and the two girls got quiet very fast.  
  
The fight progressed and Enrique ended up winning, as the fates had planned. Angelique wasn't happy about this so she just hastily said an 'I'm Sorry' before she stormed off with Angelina hot on her heals. Anyanka shook her heads at this as it began to rain.  
  
"I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness, she's carrying a boy you know. I also appologize for what was said earlier in the heat of the moment and wish to give you two this," Anyanka said cordially and held out a rather large black unbrella. The blonde took it and pressed the button to open it and the girls were pleasently surprised to find that the inside was made to look like a beautiful partly cloudly day and was big enough to hold the two of them.  
  
"Thank you, maybe you're not as bad as we thought you were. How about that desert?" the other girl asked. Anyanka accepted and walked off with the girls. Enrique began to chase after them but Diana stopped him his tracks by stepping in his way.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Enrique asked with an annoyed look on his face.  
"I am Diana AirWing of the Elements and I wish to Beyblade with you," Diana said.  
"What!? You're one of the Elementals?" Enrique exclaimed.  
"Yeah, we're the only ones with these markings on our brows you know," Diana said.  
"I don't know, I've seen a girl walking around lately with this strange rose marking on her brow claiming to be apart of your team," Enrique said and Diana raised an eyebrow at this like Spock would. You could almost hear her thinking the word 'intriqueing' at this moment.  
  
"So, Cassandra's in town eh?" Diana asked.  
"I guess, but it was a while ago so she could be just about anywheres now," Enrique said.  
"I see. Well, we gonna fight or we just gonna stand here and catch cold?" Diana asked.  
"I guess, seeing as how annimate you are about this," Enrique said with a shrug and held up his Bitpeice as Diana held up hers.  
  
"Three, Two, One. Let it Rip!" Diana called out mono-tonely and the two launched their Bitpeices at the same time. The Bitpeices slammed against each other a couple times before they tried to give each other the run around and slip the other up.  
  
"Hmm, you've pretty good...for a girl," Enrique said.  
"I'm very observant, unlike my sisters," Diana said as her Bitpeice slammed Enrique's three feet away.  
  
"Enough of this child's play. Amphylyon it's time to conquere," Enrique said and his Bitbest emerged with a mighty roar as there came a bright flash of lighting followed by a mighty clap of thunder.  
  
"Fine, fire with fire then. Ravan, dominate the feild!" Diana called out and her Bitbeast, a magnificent blue black raven with golden eyes.  
  
"Ravan, Tornado Storm!" Diana called out over the thunder. Ravan heard her and charged up a golden light for his attack. Utilizing the natural storm, he created a golden tornado that forced itself upon Amphylyon. Normally, this was Ravan's strongest attack...in his Bitbeast form...but it just wasn't enough.  
  
'This isn't good,' Diana thought, noticing how the attack was barely budging Amphylyon from his spot, 'Ravan, it's time to utilize both our powers.'  
  
'Mistress, do you think that's wise?' Ravan's voice came into her mind.  
'Yes, we have to win this one. It may be our first, but it may also be our last,' Diana thought and Ravan nodded. Enrique raised a eyebrow at this as Diana's marking on her forehead glowed a bright golden color. The same marking then appeared on Ravan's head and Amphylyon noticed how his eyes began to resemble Diana's.  
  
'Soul Union,' both Diana and Ravan thought and thier hearts were connected as one in that moment.  
"Omega Hurrican!" Diana shouted in a metallic voice as she held her left hand at Amphylyon as Ravan let out a metallic caw, thus changing the Tornado into a Hurrican. Only then Amphylyon was blown off his feet and right into the coloseum seats.  
  
"Amphylyon!" Enrique exclaimed as his Bitbeast cried out in pain on contact of the seats. Ravan just hung back and waited for Amphylyon to get back up and attack. He tried to get up but couldn't and he rereated back into his Bitpeice and it stopped spinning. Ravan then picked it up and flew over to Enrique who stood in shock as his Bitpeice was dropped down to him and he caught it as Ravan went back into his own Bitpeice.  
  
"That was an honorable fight, I'm glad I was able to fight you just this once," Diana said with a bow and Enrique watched her leave in confusion as the storm let up. In the shadows, Cassandra Rose had watched the fight out of curiosity.  
  
'So, that is the famous Soul Union. Imagine how powerful the fighters of this world would be if they ever learned that technique,' Cassandra thought and left the coloseum as Enrique went off in search of his two...lady friends...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) Ever Get the Feeling?  
  
* * *  
The next morning, Anyanka finds her sisters having breakfast at an American restraunt.  
  
"So, what's on the menu this morning?" she asked as she joined them and a waiter came up to her.  
"We're playing it safe this morning and we're having some American food," Diana said.  
"I see," Anyanka said after she made her order and her eyes spread across the table at all the eggs, toasts, jams, cold cereal, hot cereal, rolls, grits, and...  
  
"Guys, what's that?" Anyanka said, pointing at a strange dish that all her sisters had.  
"Mountain Oysters," Angelina said with a grin as she popped a peice into her mouth and Anyanka's jaw dropped.  
  
"Guys, those are goat testicals," Anyanka said. Diana and Angelina turned really pale as Angelique bursted out laughing.  
  
"Guess this means I get your plates," she said with a big grin as Angelina and Diana handed her their plates.  
  
"Will we ever win?" Angelina asked as Diana glared suspiciously at Angelique, seeing as how she was the one who ordered the meals both times.  
  
girls eat some american food...Mountai Oysters which are goat testicals ^^; 


	10. Ever get the feeling?

By Elements Five  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
Rome, Italy  
  
Diana: "I can't believe you had us eat that stuff" (an ick look on her face)  
  
Angelique: "Oh gods, you're still not made about the Escargo and Mountain Oysters are you?"  
  
Diana: "Yes! You're not the only pregnant lady you know!"  
  
Angelique: (glares) "Well I can't help it if you didn't know what they were"  
  
Diana: (glares) "Well then I can't help it if your a little pig"   
  
Angelique: "Take that back!" (pulls out her mallet)  
  
Diana: "Make me!" (pulls out her mace)  
  
Just then, AJ skips into the room in a frilly pink dress.  
  
AJ: "A mace is a Dark Ages weapon which is a steel ball with bunch of spikes on it that's attached to a handle of somesorts. A really nifty weapon if you want to bludge out someone's eyes or brians for that matter"   
  
She grines cutely while talking and skips away while the two sisters look at her with sweat drops. Yet before they can return to their bickering, Kei comes runig over to them...and he lookes scared.  
  
Angelique: "Kai! What's wrong?"  
  
Kai: "Lilly and Lime have found a way back to town!"  
  
Diana and Angelique looked at each other and ran away screaming as they left a cloud of dust in their wake. Once they're gone, AJ returns (now out of the pink dress and in a little black dress) with Lilly and Lime.  
  
Lilly: "Think we should tell them?"  
  
AJ: "Nah, it's more fun if they're caught off guard"  
  
Before long, a audible snap is heard in the distant and the sound of Angelique curseing can be heard through out the whole town.  
  
Lime: "We caught her!"  
  
Lilly: "Two down, one to go!"   
  
Lilly and Lime go to collect Angelique as Kai trails beind them, attached to a leash that Lime is holding and AJ only looks on with a tsk tsk tsk...  
  
* * *  
  
10) Ever Get the Feeling?  
  
Day turned into night and night turned into day as Kenny, Diana and Tyson worked all night to improve Tyson's Bitpeice. By the time that breakfast was done and over with, it was new and improved...metathorically speaking...and ready for a test drive. With the rest of his team and the Elementals, he took his tricked out Bitpeice for a ride around the block and it came back to the starting point with flying colors. But this was only half the work that Tyson had to go through to prepare for his rematch and promptly began to practice new techiniques to go with his new Bitpeice.  
  
Time passed and soon it was only Kenny and Anyanka who actually stayed to help Tyson train. Kai of course went off on his own and was promptly followed by Angelina. Max and Rei went off to do Gods only knows what while Angelina and Diana jumped up on the stone fence where they sat and watched the practice session.  
  
"You think he'll be ready in time?" Diana asked at one pointed and Angelina nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believs so," she said with a soft smile. Diana was about to say something when she stopped and heard a familar voice.  
  
"Too bad Robert's not here, he'd know weather Tyson's full of or not. He's an excellent judge of character," Enrique's voice said as it got closer to them. The two girls looked at each other in surpirsed before she leaned over to see Enrique and Oliver, who had moved onto expressing their wishes of seeing Robert having a match with Tyson and wining it. Finally, their conversation was cut short when they heard Kenny's voice and they dashed into the courtyard to find Tyson, Anyanka and Kenny just as he got done talking about tests and weight adjustments.  
  
"You'll need more help than that," Enrique said and the three turned towards him as Angelina and Diana jumped down from the fence. Angelina jumped into the courtyard and took her place beside her sister while Diana jumped outside the courtyard.  
  
"Enrique," Tyson said, surpised to see him.  
  
"And with Oliver none the less," Kenny said, not so surprised. Normally, Enerique would have challenged this comment but he knew about Oliver's "history" with the Bladebreakers because the French boy had told him all about it back at the café.  
  
"Think we should step in?" Angelina whispered to Anyanka as lines were crossed and the tension i the air began to build as fie seemed to grow around Tyson and Enrique.  
  
"Nah, this is much more fun," Anyanka said with a wicked grin and Angelina sighed heavily.  
  
"I'll meet you at the area oce you've gathered all your friends. I want them there to see your second defeat," Enerique said with a smirk and left with Oliver as Tyson was visibly angry but held back by Kenny while Anyanka tried to hide the growl in her throat.  
  
At the same time, Oliver and Enrique left the courtyard and walked right past Diana without even noticing her.  
  
"Do youthink that was very wise?" she asked and Enrique froze in his tracks as Oliver soon stopped, confused as what was up with Enrique. He was the first to turn around and see the the stern looking Diana leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed.  
  
"Di..Diana," Enerique stamered and she smiled slightly at this.  
  
"You know her?" Oliver asked as Diana moved away from the wall and walked towards them.  
  
"Yes, we had a match right after he was done with Tyson," Diana said and stopped no more than three feet from the boys.  
  
"You fought with an Elemental!? How did it go?" an excited Oliver asked Enrique.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Enrique huffed and it was left at that as he began to turn to walk away.  
  
"Enrique," Diana said sharply and the young Majestic stopped in his tracks.  
  
"One peice of advise, never underestimate your opponets," Diana said and left the boys to walk into the courtyard where her sisters were waiting for her...  
  
* * * *  
  
With the afternoon sun high in the sky, everyone was gathered and waiting for the rematch to begin. While Oliver sat in the stands behind Enrique the Elementals and Blade Breakers sat in the seats behind Tyson and everyoe was evenly paired off for once. Kai and Angeliquesat behind everyone with matchign scowls, Anyanka sat with Raye, Angelina sat with Max and Diana sat with Kenny "Chef"  
  
"Hey Tyson! Chef said if you win he'd take us out for a round of ice cold Gelato!" Max called out at one point of everyone calling out to encourage Tyson before the match and Kenny freaked at this comment.  
  
"What's a Geltao?" Angelina asked innocently enough with this confused look on her face and everyone around her but Angelique and Kai face faulted out of their seats.  
  
"Baka," Angelique commented under her breath and Angelina threw her a glare.  
  
"Gelato is Italian Ice cream. It's also Itlian for 'to freeze'," Dizi said from Kenny's laptop.  
  
"Thanks Dizi," Angelina said with a smile as eveyone got back into their seats and the match began. Enrique didn't wait too long though to call out his Bitbeast Amphilyon yet still, Tyson was giving him a run for his money.  
  
"Enrique! What's taking you so long? You shouldn't be having any trouble with this pipsqueak," Oliver called out the stands, expressing his concern.  
  
"Hey, did I ask for opinions from the peanut gallery?" Enrique shot back and the four sister sgasped when they heard this.  
  
"Peanut gallery?! And here I thought those two were friends," Anyanka said.  
  
"Just goes to show how much of a couple fo loners those two are when it comes to Beyblading," Angelique said and Diana nodded in agreement.  
  
At the same momement, hidde in the showers up the upper levels, Cassandra Rose was watching the Four Sisters as they continued to watch the match and at one point, Angelina jumped up and played Consession Vendor, which only resulted in her geting pelted at with popcorn from her sisters. Cassandra smirked at this as the sisters laughed and returned to watching the re-match. The four looked happy together and Cassandra envied them for this...and she hated Angelique even more so as she glared at the Sister of Water.  
  
Angelique then sensed an rise in dark energy and looked cautiously around. Cassandra gave off a light gasp and quickly calmed herself so as to hide her energy. Once it was low enough again, Angelique shrugged and turned back to the fight. Cassandra let out a sigh of releif as she cursed Angelique for senseing her and her mind trailed back to when her powers first awoken...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Cassandra Rose was once an ordinary college girl back on her Earth. She got along well with everyone, had great grades and even had a boyfriend in one of the Fraturnities whom worshipped her like a Goddess. Then came the day when she blacked out on the way out of class and everything changed for her for when she woke up, she had this strange marking on her forehead and strange powers had been awaken. She had trouble controlling them and she began to lose controll of her life utill the night a dark stranger came to her aid.  
  
He told her all about the four Mystic Sisters, about how she's one of them, about her destiny...and then he spoo fed her lies that Angelique wasn't the true 4th Sister but she was. Believeing this, an hatrid grew inside of her as she mastered her powers and took on the mark of the stanger so as she could gain extra powers she would need to knock Angelique down from her pedestal and open the eyes of the other sisters.  
  
It wasn't long after that when she arrived in the Beyblade realm and aligned herself with the Dark Bladers whom she saw only tools in her goal to vanquish Angelique. With her sugar coated words, they easily joined forces with her and it wasn't that much harder to secure her position as leader.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She was brought back to the present when she heard a louf crash and looked to see that the seat where the Elementals and BladeBreakers were once sitting were now torn to rubble after Amphilyon tore trough them. Cassandra gasped in shock and surprises as she sought out the chi of the 4 Sisters. When she found them with the rest of the Blade Breakers, she let out a sigh of relief and looked to see that Enrique had lost control of his Bitbeast.  
  
'Hpmh, had it coming to him,' Cassandra thought as she leaned against a pillar and the chaos unfold as Enrique yelled at Oliver to stay out of it so as he wouldn't get hurt. At that same moment, Tyson ran over to Enriqe's side as Dragoon took on Amphilyon so as to protect both Bladers.  
  
'This will never work,' Cassandra thought as Amphilyon had Dragoon in a neck hold while Dragoon took to the air. Yet all to soon, gravity took over and Amphilyon fell to the arena like a ton of bricks. Dragoon swoop down and after a couple moments more of fighting, defeated Amphilyon with his Phantom Attack and in one flash of light the match was overwith.   
  
"So, he won. Well, we'll see just how well he does later though," Cassandra said and gave this whole sceen one last glare before she turned away and vanished in thin air. At the same moment, everyobne got out of their seats to dash over to Enrique and Tyson to see if they were allright...well, everyone except for Anyanka that is. She walked over to Enrique's Bitpeice, gracefully knelt down and picked it up in her left hand.  
  
The others watched as she held it and a familar orange light glowed from the Bit attached to the Bitpeice. Just then, Amphilyon emerged from his Bit and everyone gasped as he towered over Anyanka who merely looked up his as he growled sadly at her. She dropped the Bitpeice and held up both hands towards him. Everyone held their breaths as Ampilyon lowered both heads and placed one of each hand, nuzzleing them gently.  
  
"Enrique, you have broken this poor Bitbeast's heart," Anyanka said very sadly as a tear rolled down the side o fher face as she looked at the Gladiator, "You have walkedallover him like the dirt in this area and now he plans to leave you."  
  
"What?" Enrique gasped.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. This beast has served this family with pride but it has been broken today and plans to leave," Anyanka said.  
  
"No!" Enrique exclaimed and every9one jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trash Amphilyon, I see ow that you're more than just a weapon. You're laive just like me and deserve respect. I'm sorry for all the dirt I've put you through but I can't ask you to forgive me," Enrique said, surprising everyone. In the next moment, Amphilyon left Anayanka and walked over to Enrique to nuzzle his master's face with both his faces.  
  
"Amphilyon?"  
  
"He's not to leave you. Now that you're eyes have opened, Amphilyon is going to give you aother chance. But be forwarned, for this is the only 2nd chance you get so use it wisely," Anyanka said and Enrique nodded as Amphilyon returned to his Bit and Enrique picked up his Bitpeice.  
  
"I love happy endings...who wants Gelato!? I'm buying," Angelina said happily and everyone except Angelique and Kai cheered at her generousity.  
  
Later, in a castle deep in the lands of Scotland, Johnny tosses and turns in his sleep as he has a more horrid nightmare...  
  
In his dreams, he's standing in a pit of flames as his bitbeast Salamulyon battles with two other Bitbeasts at the same time.  
  
"Wha...what's going on here?!" Johnny asked as two figures made themselves known on the other side of the pit. Johnny couldn't take his eyes off of them as it became clear that they were Angelique and Kai.  
  
"Who are you? What's the meaning of this!?" Johnny demanded angrily but his opponets only grinned saviglly at him before they gave the final commands to their Bitbeats whom viciously attacked and destoried Salamulyon.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Johnny shouted in the dream and his scream carried over to the waking realm as he sat up bed, panting heavily as sweat rolled down his bare skin. It took him a moment to realized that he was in his ansestral home and that the whole thing was a dream...but still...it was then that Johnny noticed something white in the darkness and flipped on the light to find a note attached to one of the four posters of his bed. Johnny jumped up, grabbed the note, read it and hurried out of the room to head to Robert's ASAP.  
  
Meawhile, Cassandra stood in the shadows of the room with an grin on amusement.  
  
"The seeds have been planeted and it's time to see what grows," she whispered with a light giggle as Darkness hovered nearby, grinning at the irony of the words she had just spoken...  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Next) Oh What A Knight  
  
* * *  
  
AJ is sitting at a outdoor café with the Blade Breakers, the Elementals and the two young Majestics eating Italian Ice Cream.  
  
AJ: "I'm SO glad to be out of that frilly pink thing."  
  
Diana: "Why were you wearing it in the first place?"  
  
AJ: "Lilly bribed me, and she bribed me good"  
  
Max: "Oh? How so?"  
  
AJ: "You don't want to know." (takes a bite of the ice cream) "Hmmm, this is delicious!"  
  
Tyson: "Yeah! Thanks for pay for this Angelina!"  
  
Angelina: "No prob." ^_^  
  
Just then, everyone hears a murderous scream and they look up to see Lilly and Lime being chased by Kai, Angelique and Cassandrqaa Rose and they merely look on with sweat drops as the group runs by the café while Aj looks on as if it's nothing.  
  
AJ: "Tyson, wanna try a bit of my ice cream?" (holds out her spoon with a good bite fo ice cream on it.  
  
Tyson: "Would I?" (Tyson then promptly bites into the spoon, consuming not only the cie cream but the spoon's head as well)  
  
AJ: (stares at her borken spoon with wide eyes of shock)  
  
Anyanka: "When will you ever learn?"  
  
AJ: "Never I guess" (AJ tosses the spoon handle over her shoulder and it joins a small pile of spoon handles) 


	11. Oh what a Knight

By Elements Five  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
AJ sits on a storm cloud typing on a laptop as it storms all aroudn her.  
  
AJ: Brrr! Dear1 Could you turn up the heat?  
  
Almost instantly, the rain stops and the sun comes out.  
  
AJ: Thanks dear! *goes back to typing*  
  
At the same time, Lilly and Lime go skipping across the clouds with Chibi Kai, Chibi Angelique and Chibi Cassandra who are trying to plot their escape but aren't doing a very good job of this...  
  
* * *  
  
11) Oh What A Knight  
  
The day after the re-match between Enrique and Tyson the Bladebreakers, Elementals and two young Majestics left Rome and took what one could call a durigable to Robert's castle wich Oliver pioleted himself.   
  
"You sure this is safe?" Kenny asked as the lighting came close to striking the balloon a couple times.  
  
"Relax, Diana and I have everything under control," Anyanka said as she her sister used their powers to keep the balloon from getting struck or tossed around too much.  
  
"And I'm grateful to that, thanks girls," Oliver said with a grin, glad for the smooth ride in this stormy weather. It was odd how the strom just swooped in like it did, almost as if something was trying to make things rough for everyone...but the girls had a hunch as to who was behind this.  
  
"Cassandra," Angelina said and a shiver wen through the group of girls. In the background of the girls training the BladeBreakers, they have had minor fights with Cassandra and minor threats. The four have kept it a secret from the boys due to the fact that they didn't want anyone to get hurt on their account.  
  
"So who is this Cassandra?" Enrique said, intrigued.  
  
"She's a member of the Dark Bladers...and possibly their leader from the looks of it," Angelina said as Angelique nodded, staring out the window with this worried look on her face.  
  
"How come we haven't heard of her till now?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Because, she doens't have a grudge against you...it's against us," Anyanka said, very grimly as the seating area was lit up by a flash of lighting.  
  
"What do you think drives her to hate us so much?" Angelina asked after a moment of eerie silence.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Anyanka said with a shrug.  
  
"I have a hunch," Angelique said as she sat staring out the window with this worried look on her face and her sisters looked at her.  
  
"You do?" Anyanka asked, nearly screeching.  
  
"Well, tell us," Diana said.  
  
"...it's something dark," Angelique said and her sisters looked at her puzzled, "The last time we fought, was last night in Enrique's arena. The whole time though, I could sense her form cloaked in this dark auara that didn't suit her. I could tell that she had been good once...but something got ahold of her to get to us."  
  
Everyone perked upon hearing this, even the boys who decided to eaves drop on their conversation, seeing as how they weren't being invited into it.  
  
"So, she's possesed?" Diana asked.  
  
"No, I can tell you from experience she's not possesed," Anyanka said.  
  
"Then what is it?" Diana asked.  
  
"She's a puppet," Angelina said grimly and her sisters looked at her.  
  
"How can you tell?" Diana asked.  
  
"I had a run in with her as she was leaving from one of her fights with Angelique. We walked into each other and we stared into each other's eyes...they looked the way mine felt when Mummra put me under that spell* Mummra put me under," Angelina said, shovering at the remembrance at how cold she had felt...and the pain she went through when she was released of said spell. It was an experience she didn't wish to repeat any time soon.   
  
"Do you think it was the same..." Diana started and Angelina nodded.  
  
"No, what I went through was different...something has a direct hold on this girl...I just wish we knew what," Angelina said, worry evident in her voice. Angelique was worried as well as she continued to stare out the window of the copter as they approached Robert's castle...  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, Cassandra was hidden among the trees as she watched the giant balloon land on Robert's property. It was secured and everyone got out one by as the boys got out first, and then the girls.  
  
"Anyanka...Diana...Angelique...Angelina..." Cassandra said, naming off each girl as they departed and hurried to get inside before they got too soaked.  
  
"It's time," Cassandra said with a evil grin and moved to head into the castle but was stopped when she ran into Sanguanex.  
  
"You! What are 'you' doing here?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Stopping you. You can't do this," he said.  
  
"We're no longer attached so leave me alone," she said and attempted to walk around him...only to be stopped when he grabbed her right arm.  
  
"How can you do this, after all we've been through," he said. She didn't look at him as he spoke, but waited until he was done to turn her face towards him hust enough so as he could see her glareing at him.  
  
"Let me go," she said in the most coldest voice she had ever used towards him. He was surprised by this but let her go with a heavy sigh and with this, she quickly made her way into the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
While Johnny and Robert were playing chess, the guests were down in one of the others rooms waiting for Robert.  
  
"Geeze, what could be taking him so long?" Tyson asked, starting to get impatient.  
  
"It's only been three minuets," Diana said, checking her watch and Tyson growled.  
  
"Woah, easy there tiger. Let's play a game or two till Robert gets here," Angelina said quickly, knowning what wuld happen if she let Tyson leave the room.  
  
"Sure why not," Tyson said, thinking this was better than stareing around the room for the umptenth time. After a little debate as to what to play, it was decided that they would play a game of charades. Max was first at bat and did this crazy little sog dance thing that ended up being "Dances with Wolves". This game continued through a couple more players before the buttler returned to take them to Robert.  
  
"It's about time," Tyson said and Angelina gasped.  
  
"You mean to tell me after that fun you 'still' were impatient?" she scoffed.  
  
"Yes," Tyson said and led the way out of the room as Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"He'll never grow up, will he?" Angelique asked Kai as she followed her twin out of the room.  
  
"God only knows," Kai said as he followed her out of the room.  
  
The butler led the group upsairs to the room where Robery and Johnny were still playing chess.   
  
"Uh, guys," Angelina said nervously once they were outside the room.  
  
"What is it now?" Angelique asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well, it's just that..." Angelina started, wondering how she was going to explain this. The boys didn't notice and they went ahead into the room. First Oliver and Enrique entered the room, they were then followed by the Blade Breakers.  
  
"I thought you said there were some ladies with you," Robert said when he noticed that the Elementals didn't come in right away.  
  
"Coming!" Anyanka shouted and walked into the room, wearing a red silk chinese stlye shirt, a black mini skirt and black dress shoes with two inch tall and three inch thick heels. While in Rome, she had dyed her hair so now that's a light brown color rather than pale blonde (like Spike's) and she has it pulled back into oddangos which are covered in red cloth and tied back with black beads.   
  
"Anyanka FireStone, at your fiery service," she said with a smile as she bowed to Robert, sweeping her right arm while tucking her left arm behind her back while tucking her right foot behind her left foot. As she stood up, Diana came in next.  
  
Diana wore black slacks with a long sleeve blouse that buttoned up to the neck with pearl buttons and had a two inch collar that folder back over. Her red hair is allowed to hang losse and she wears a hair clip of a bejewled butter fly over her right ear.  
  
"Diana AirWing, at your intillectual service," she said as she bowed Japanese style. Diana walked over and stood by her as Angelique walked in while Johnny sat back in his chair, not lookig up at the moment. Angelique walked in wearing black dress shoes with three inch stelleto heels, black nylons, skin tight grey shorts, a black corset with grey emrodiery and fingerless elbow high black gloves.  
  
"Angelique WaterHart, at your dark service," she said in a cold tone of voice as she bowed butler style. Johnny gasped the moment she heard her voice and looked up to see a confused Angelique looking at him.  
  
'It's her...' he thought and quickly darted his eyes away to only have them land on Kai, 'and him!'   
  
"It's amazing, you look just like her," Robert gasped as he looked Angelique over, which she didn't like.  
  
"Better check your eyes then bub," Angelique said as she an her fingers through her black hair and blonde bangs. Robert noticed this and the fact that she had violet eyes. Other than that she looked very similar to...  
  
"Angelina EarthHart, at your service," said an angel's voice and Robert looked just in time to see Angelina curtsing like a princess. She wore white high heel stelleto shoes with white nylons, a white lacey mini skirt that stopped an inch above her knees, a peasant tank top with tie up straps and white finger less gloves that went up to her elbows. Angelina stood back up and stood by her twin. The two were like night and day, not only in dress and apperance but in their auras as well. Angelina appeared to be friendly and gave off a warm glow while Angelique was cold like Kai and gave off an unfriendly vibe.   
  
Robert stared at the two in awe, properly compareing Angelina to an angel and Angelique to a demon in disguise. His attention was torn away from the two girls when Tyson got in his face about a rematch and tried to poiletly turn him down but the young Beyblader wouldn't have any of it. So they were all led to the basement area wher he spoke of his family's history before turning down Tyson once more before handing him off to Johnny...  
  
...but Johnny had other plans. His attentions had been foucused on Angelique and Kai the moment he laid eyes on them...and he was going to make sure that his nightmare didn't become an reality. So he challenged Kai to a match. Yet Kai did the same thing to him that Robert did to Tyson, he turned him down. This didn't last long though and Kai decided it just might be worth his while to "put Johnny in his place".  
  
"Do you think that this is a very good idea?" Angelique asked Kai as they and the others were led to Robert's private Beyblade dish in the castle. The two were at the end of the line while Angelina was kept upfront with Robert and the two chatted. Angelique noticed how glad Robert was to see her...but how tense she was around him.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kai asked.  
  
"My power is that of water, dreams and emotions. I can tell anything you may want to know about a peson just by looking at a person...and that Johnny person is someone we have to watch," she said.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
  
Angelique zeroed her attention in on Johnny, "Because...he fears us two."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at this, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but I plan to find out," she said as they made it to the room. The girls hung back against one wall and watched as the battle occured. Angelique silently cheered Kai on in her head as she leaned agaist the wall with her arms crossed and resting her right foot on the wall (which received her a disaproving look from Robert). Kai fought valiantly but he lost to Johnny in a heartbeat when Dranzer lost the energy to continue the fight. Angelique's eyes grew wide in surpirse at this as Angelina frowned.   
  
Johnny noticed this and left the room after comemerating Kai on how well he fought. As Johnny made his quick exit, he was followed the other three Majestics who caught up with him just as he made a request to the buttler to make his ride ready.  
  
"Disreguard his request," Robert said.  
  
"As you wish sir," the butler said with a bow and left to make ready a room for him.  
  
"What are you doing? I don't 'want' to stay here," Johnny said, wanting to distance himself from both Kai and Angelique.  
  
"Maybe it would better if you did. And you can explain why did you go after him with such force?" Robert asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to," Johnny replied after a moment's thought.  
  
"Pardon?" Robert asked.  
  
"I guess at the time it was necessary. It's no big deal."  
  
"You sure it wasn't about the dream?" Robert asked, which grabbed Oliver's and Enrique's attentions.  
  
"Dream?" Enrique asked.  
  
"What dream?" Oliver asked. Johnny let out a heavy sigh and described the dream once more.  
  
"...and then I came here to discuss this dream with Robert. I never knew that I'd ever see those two but now here they are," Johnny said.  
  
"So, that's why you hate us," a female voice said and everyone looked to see Angelique.  
  
"You!" Johnny said, almost growling.  
  
"Hate isn't good for the heart you know, it leads to death," Angelique said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No, just a friendly suggestion. That dream you had was nothing more than that, a dream," Angelique said.  
  
'Or something planted in his head,' she thought, thinking that Cassandra had a hand to play in this.  
  
"So says you," Johnny said and began to walk away.  
  
"I challenge you to a private fight," Angelique quickly said and Johnny stopped in his tracks...  
  
TBC) Late at Night  
  
*See "Book 1: The Angels of 3rd Earth" & part 30 "Mind Warp"  
  
* * *  
  
Anyanka, Angelique and Diana are in one of the many sitting rooms of Robert's castle with AJ who's typing away on a laptop.  
  
Anyanka: Oooo! Looks like Sanguanex and Cassandra have a history  
  
Angelique: *glares* 'You' would notice that  
  
Anyanka: *sticks tounge out at Angelique*  
  
At that same moment, Angelina runs into the room with this panicked look on her face as she's chased around by Robert who proclaims her to be his goddess.  
  
Diana: Shouldn't we help her or something?  
  
Angelique:Nah! This is more fun *captures the whole thing on video tape8  
  
Angelina:*cries Usagi/Serena style*  
  
* * * 


	12. Late at Night

By Elements Five  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
AJ is in one of the many rooms of Robert's castle with Lilly and Lime. AJ is dressed as a doctor and is examining a computer sitting on the coffee table.  
  
Lilly: Well?  
  
Lime: Can you help it?  
  
AJ puts up her stephoscope and magnifying glasses.  
  
AJ: Give me some time and I'll be able to cre your PC of that virus  
  
Lilly & Lime: *cheers*  
  
AJ: Untill then, you can read this next part of the story *holds up a copy of said chapter*  
  
Lilly & Lime: OOOOOO!   
  
Lilly and Lime snatch the manuscript out of AJ's hands before they run to one of the guest rooms and settle in to read the chapter with Chibi Kai, Chibi Cassandra & Chibi Angelique...  
  
* * *  
  
12) Late at Night  
  
Did he just hear her right? Was 'she' of all people challenging 'him'? This wasn't good...  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Johnny asked, finally turning around to face her, "I will not battle with the likes of you."  
  
"Then...what if I made it worth more your while?" Angelique asked. The other boys gasped in surprise as Johnny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Go on?" he asked.  
  
"If you win the battle, I'll do whatever you want for the night and however long we're together here," Angelique said.  
  
"And what do you get out of this?" Johnny asked with crossed arms.  
  
"Nothing, I just simply win. All I want is to show you that I'm not the enemy here," Angelique said. Johnny thought about this for a moment. There was nothing he was goig to losse...except maybe his pride...but in the dream it took the both of them to defeat his Salamulyon...and having her as a slave was sounding very tempting.  
  
"You've got yourself a battle," Johnny said.  
  
"Good, then let's go outside," Angelique said.  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Enrique asked Johnny.  
  
"Of course. I can beat this girl with my hands tied behind myy back and blindfolded," Johnny said as he followed Angelique who kept her anger in check while she led him outside into the storm.  
  
"Hey!" What is the meaning of this!" Johnny shouted over the rain.  
  
"The meaning is this. My Bitbeast is a bit more freespirited and prefers to fight in wider spaces. As much as I respect Robert, his facilities are a little too cramped for my Aurora," Angelique said as she held up her Bitpeice which glinted in the light of the lighting.  
  
"Yak yak yak, shut up and fight allready!" Johnny shouted, shivering in his armor.  
  
"Fine!" Angelique said and preped her Bitpeice. After the traditional call off, the two Bladers let losse their Bitpeices which instantly clashed against each other. The two fought hard against each other and Johnny quickly called out Salamolyon...and Angelique smirked.  
  
"It's time to really play. Aurora come forth!" Angelique called out and her Bitpeice gave off a blue light and from this light came a the most magnificent Bitbeast Johnny had evet seen. At first, he thought it was a Mermaid but it was really a Siren.  
  
"Tusnami Storm!" Angelique shouted out to her Bitbeast who smiled and used her vocal powers to call up a storm within the storm to toss Salamulyon around. Johnny thought fast though and Salamulyon used his own fire powers to beat back the storm.  
  
"Pace it out Aurora!" Angelique shouted out to her Bitbeast who frowned as she went into defensive mode as she allowed the fire to subdue her storm.   
  
"Stipid woman you're holding back on me!" Johnn yelled as he noticed the sudden lost in forced of Aurora's attacks.  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I 'not' here to win," Angelique said and in a heartbeat, Aurora is beaten by Salamulyon as she retreats back into her Bit, "I'm just here to make friends and enjoy myself. Now if I may make a suggestion, I think we should head inside before we catch cold."  
  
Johnny stares at her stunned as they stand in the rain. In the next clap of thunder, he regains his wits as the agreement came back to his mind.  
  
"Yes...but you lost so you must do what I say," he said, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Yes, that was the agreement," Angelique said cooly.  
  
"Good, stay out here for awhile and then come in for further instructions."  
  
"As you wish," Angelique said with a bow as Johnny stormed passed her to get inside before his armor rusted.  
  
* * *  
  
Angelina and the others heard about the battle from Robert at dinner whenthe two failed to show. It was when desert was being served that Johnny showed up in dry cloths.   
  
"Where's my sister?" Angelina asked with a glare.  
  
"Outside still," Johnny said.  
  
"What!? She could be catching her death of cold out there? Doesn't she know that's bad for the baby!" Angelina excalimed and the boys gasped.  
  
"Baby?!" they all excalimed.  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant," said a familar voice and everyone looked up to see Angelique.  
  
"I thought I told you..." Johnny said.  
  
"Deepest appologies but I was unable to find it," Angelique said with a bow and Johnny narrowed his eyes at this.  
  
"What's with the submissive act all of a sudden?" Kai asked.  
  
"She battled me, she lost and now she does what I say," Johnny said with a grin.  
  
"WHAT!?" Anyanka excalimed.  
  
"Chill sis," Angelique said sharply and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Trust me just this one time will you?" she asked. Anyanka stared at her for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and nodding.  
  
"Have you had dinner yet?" Johnny asked Angelique, remebering what he had just learned about her.  
  
"No," she simply said.  
  
"Then sit down and eat," he said, gesturing to the seat next to him.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the night was uneventfull and Angelique played Johnny's little servant for the rest of the night...much to her dislike since he had her litterally peeling grapes for him before fanning him and massaging him.  
  
"You do know she's married right?" Diana warned him as he began to leave for bed with Angelique in tow. Angelina sighed heavily as she held her head in her hand as Diana gasped in disbelief before Anyanka dragged her away from an confussed Johnny. With that, Gustove showed the other three sisters to their rooms for the night.  
  
Anyanka got this plush red velvet room that reminded her of when Napoleon was in power.  
  
Diana got a soft Victorian bedroom with a oak four poster bed and matching bathroom.  
  
Angelina though is escorted to the room she once had when she was in the realm last time and trying to teach Robert some heinsight in Beyblading.  
  
Her room had a black metal frame canopy bed dressed in white bedding and sheer white curtains that stood in the right corner. On the floor by the bed was a white rug to protect one's feet from the cold stone floor. Near the door to the left was a white washed dresser and to the right is a writing desk that also acts as a make-up table. To the right side of the room is a small fireplace which has currently been lit.  
  
"I see that my old room has been kept," Angelina said...almost sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Master Robert told me that you wouldn't return but had to kept clean just the same...as if he knew that you would return," Gustove said as Angelina's eyes roamed around the room. It was when they went over the fireplace that she noticed something new had been added to the room.  
  
"What is that?" she asked as she walked over to the fireplace and looked up to see a painting had been placed on the wall. The painting was of four girls dressed as Greek Goddesses sitting in and around this Gazebo with a lake in the backgroud...and those four girls were the 4 Sisters.  
  
Anyanka was wearing a red toga and laughed as two small dragons played around her as she stood inside the gazebo.  
  
Diana was wearing a sky blue toga while and sang happily with a song bird while sitting on the steps.  
  
Angelique was wearing a violet toga while playing a flute as she sat on the railing on the right side of the gazebo.  
  
Angelina was wearing a white toga while similing towards the painter as she sat on the railing on the left side of the entrance.  
  
"A painting Robert had comissioned shortly after you arrived. It was finally finished the day before you left and he placed in here just the same," Gustove said and Angelina frowned at the gift.  
  
"I see...you may leave now," Angelina said, barely glancing over her shoulder at the head of the household affairs.  
  
"As you wish," he simply said with a bow and left Angelina alone in the room as she stared up at the painting.  
  
"He likes you, you know," said an all to familar voice and Angelina whirled around to see Cassandra stepping out of the darkness by the bed.  
  
"Cassandra," Angelina gasped as the red haired girl approached her.  
  
"It's not to hard to see why either," Cassandra said as she looked over the surprised girl before her. Angelina glanced at the door momentarily before she moved to escape only to have her escape route blocked by Cassandra who grabbed her, whirled her around and the two fell on the soft bed.  
  
"But I have to admit, he's not the only one who likes you," Cassandra said with a grin before she planted a kiss on Angelina's lip as the Sister of Earth looked on in wide eye shock. This only lasted for a moment though as Angelina finally shook herself out of this shock and shoved Cassandra off herself and jumped off the bed.  
  
"What in the Nine Hells was that? I thought you hatred me," she said, now standing ready for another advance, but only received laughter in return.  
  
"Not you, just Anelique," Cassandra said as she sat up in bed and stares at Angelina, "You know, sometimes I woder how someone like her could ever come some someone like you..."  
  
"Cassandra?" Angelina asked, sensing her waver her attentions for a moment.  
  
"I'm only going to warn you once. It's going to begin soon...and if you try to warn anyone, I will kill them," Cassandra said, surprising Angelina for the last time before she rolled over backwards in the bed and vanished in the shadows on the floor. This happened so fast that Angelina didn't have time to react but what Cassandra told her sunk deep into her heart...and so did a deep curiosity as to why Cassandra would warn her of all people about her plans...and what was she takling about?  
  
TBC  
  
Next) It Begins  
  
* * *  
  
Lilly and Lime pace outside the room while this "Operating" sign is lit up over the doorway. Before long, the light goes out and the two girls lok up just as AJ walks out, removing a pair of surgical gloves.  
  
Lilly & Lime: Well?  
  
AJ: It was a complete success, your computer has been healed of the virus  
  
Lilly: YEAH!!!  
  
Lime: *notices the concerned look on AJ's face* But?  
  
AJ: The virus has broken losse and now infecting us  
  
Ten minuets later, everyoe in the castle is very sick, bedridden and the whole place is quarentined  
  
* * * 


	13. It Begins

By Elements Five  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
* * *  
  
The very next day, Lilly and Lime are roaming the halls of Robert's castle with their Chibi's on leashes.  
  
Lilly: I can't believe that girl got us sick with a computer virus *scowls*  
  
Lime I know, but she did fix our computer  
  
It's not long before though that they find AJ in one of the rooms, standing by the window as she looks up at the sky as dark clouds roll by.  
  
Lilly: AJ *worried*  
  
AJ: Something's coming...something dark  
  
Lilly and Lime look at each other worried as a lowe rumble can be heard in the background  
  
AJ: Oh, by the way. The next chapter is ready and...*hold up said manuscript*  
  
Before she can finish speaking, the manuscript is ripped out of her hand as the two rabid fans run away laughing menically while their Chibi's flap in the wind like poor little kites  
  
* * *  
  
13) It Begins  
  
The night passed and it only brought troubled sleep to Angelina who tossed around as nightmares plagued her about how everyone she spoke to was killed by a crazed Cassandra. Angelina finally got out of bed at sunrise and went out to the dew misted gardens to clear her mind before breakfast.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" Angelina asked herself wearily as she sat down on a bench near a rose bush, totally unaware that someone else was on the other side of the bushes.  
  
"I don't get it, why warn me if she's just going to hurt us in the end," Angelina mused aloud to herself.  
  
"Angelina?" asked a familar voice. Angelina gasped in surprise and spun around in her seat to see...  
  
"Robert?" she asked and he noddded.  
  
"Yes, it is I. You may not know do I tend to come out here in the mornings to contemplate before I face the day," he said.  
  
"I see that 'some' of my teachings have sunk in," Angelina said.  
  
"You could say that," he said and she shifted nervously in her seat.  
  
"Who were you talking about earlier?" he asked and she looked up at Robert in surprise.  
  
"You heard me?" she asked. He nodded once more and she sighed heavily.  
  
"There's this girl named Cassandra Rose, she..."  
  
"I kow all about her."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, your sisters told me about her. Sounds like she's trouble."  
  
"She's more than trouble...she's our equal," Angelina said and Robert raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Easy, she has the same powers as us...but they've been juiced up by somethng dark and she's alligned herself with the Dark Bladers," Angelina said.  
  
"And..." he asked, knowing that there was something she was leaving out.   
  
"...she visited my room last night."  
  
"What!? Are you allright? Did she...?" he began to ask but she held up her hands to silence him.  
  
"I am fine. She only wanted to talk..." Angelina said, trailing off as the whole event flashed back through her mind, "...and give me a warning."  
  
"What kind of a warning?"  
  
"The kind that one can't share," she said and he narrowed his eyes at this.  
  
"I see. I'll leave the matter alone then," he said and walked away as she watched him leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that week, everyone was gathered at the Olympia Stadium where it would be BladeBreakers vs the Majestics. The 4 Sisters were of course invited to come and watch the event...but there was one minor little glitch.  
  
'Why in the Nine Hells are we seperated?' Angelique thought angrily with her arms crossed as she sat alone on the SouthEast side of the building. Angelina sat on the NorthEast side, Diana sat o the NorthWest side and Anyanka sat on the SouthWest side. The girls had been seperated but they were still connected by their mental link and used this to communicate with each other.  
  
'I don't know, Robert said that he wouldn't seperate us,' Angelina replied, worry evident in her thoughts.  
  
'I wouldn't worry, it's just probably just some technical glitch,' Diana said.  
  
'I agree with her, we should be glad we're even here. So let's just sit back and relax,' Anyanka said as she threw back a whole bucket of popcorn which made the people around her sweat drop. Diana then nodded in agreement as she polished off a jumbo soda in one gulp.  
  
'Some manners,' Angelique thought to herself as she polished off two candy bars in one bite and Angelina just looked as if she was ready to throw back a whole bottle of asprin. Just then, the four girls heard a really peppy male voice and they looked up to see...  
  
"Hey! It's JazzMan!" Angelina gasped with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Don't get so excited," Angelique said coldly.  
  
"Besides that, Robert's paying me a boat load of money," JazzMan said. With that Angelina, Anyanka, Diana and the BladeBreakers facefaulted.  
  
'I told you not to get excited,' Angelique said as her sisters climbed back into their seats as AJ and Topper revealed the name of the European team.  
  
"The Majestic?!" Diana and Anyanka excalimed and the two stare at the team in shocked silence before they bursted out laughing.   
  
"If you guys don't calm down, we just might get thrown out," Angelina threatened her two sisters and they quickly quieted down. Robert looked up to check on Angelina and her sisters, but he noticed something.  
  
"That's odd," Robert said.  
  
"What's odd?" Oliver asked as his and Enrique's attention was grabbed.  
  
"Angelina is sitting alone...and so are her sisters," Robert said. Oliver and Enrique looked up towards Angelina and then one by one found the other three ladies.  
  
"Aren't they supose to be sitting together?" Enerique asked.  
  
"Yes, I had arrnage it so as they would sit together and thus be safe while we battle,' Robert said.  
  
"Safe? Who would want to hurt then?" Johnny asked, not believeing what he was hearing.  
  
"Not the Dark Blader?" Oliver asked and Robert nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid it's someone more more powerfull than the Dark Bladers...and maybe even us," Robert said and a cold chill went through his team. Yet before he could explain any further, it came time to pick their Blader for the first match.  
  
During the match, Cassandra Rose slipped into the stadium and took her place in the only seat available on the North side of the building, thus completeing the star pattern. Once the star was completed, the five girls' aura reacted to this and they all felt lighted headed as Cassandra got flashes of the other 4 girls' lives while they got glimpses of Cassandra's life.  
  
Cassandra cursed under her breath as she put a hand to her head as she began to feel lighted.  
  
'I could have done without the 'between sheets' smut,' she thought.  
  
'I warned you about that,' a eerie male voice came in her head and she glared.  
  
'Yes, you did. Now let's move on, shall we?' she shot coldly back and fluxed her aura enough to stop the memory flashes and to attract Angelina's attention. The tactic worked and Angelina gasped as she recognized the aura instantlly.  
  
"Cassandra," she said, her breath barely above a whisper as she looked to the North side of the stadium where Cassandra was sitting and looking right at her.  
  
'What do you want?' Angelina asked as they made eye contact.  
  
'Pretty big asumption you made there,' Cassandra replied and Angelina glared at her, 'Oh, such scary eyes.'  
  
'Just answer the question please,' Angelina thought and Cassandra grinned back.  
  
'Just follow me and you'll find out,' Cassandra replied and gracefully got out of her seat. Angelina sighed heavily and left her own seat as Oliver and Raye left the dish after having scored a tie...and this was noticed by both sides.  
  
"Oliver, could you do me a favour and follow Angelina for me?" Robert asked the French cook who nodded in agreement and hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"What's his hurry?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't know but I think someone should follow her," Kai said, sensing the dark aura in the stadium.  
  
"On it," Max said and hurried off to catch up with both Angelina and Oliver. The DarkBladers noticed all this commontion going on and glanced each other, knowing very well that Cassandra was putting her plan into motion...but they were just going to stay out of it since they had no interests in the 4 Sisters...  
  
* * *  
  
Angelina followed Cassandra out of the Olympia stadium and out into the woods surrounding the stadium.  
  
"Now will you talk with me?" Angelina asked when they stopped in a clearing.  
  
"Yes. I know in the past we haven't battled much..." Cassandra started.  
  
"We haven't battled at all. The only timw we really fought was that time on the train," Angelina said, flashing back to that fight. Ever since then, Cassandra has challenged her sisters to battles but never once truely challenged Angelina.  
  
Cassandra smirked at this as she pulled out her wicked looking red and black Bitpeice and launcher.  
  
"True, but I plan to rectify that now. I challenge you to a battle right here right now," Cassandra said and released her Bitpeice without warning. Angelina gasped as the Bitpeice flew straight towards her as Cassandra's Bitbeast Angelus, which was a demonic looking human girl.  
  
"Leopold!" Angelina shouted and in the blink of an eye her Bitpeice appeared out of thin air and her Bitbeast, the silver snow leopard Leopold, emerged from his bit to defend his misstress.  
  
"That was sneaky and underhanded, how dare you attack like that!" Angelina shuted as the two Bitbeasts fought tooth and claw between the two girls.  
  
"How do you think I was able to get your sisters Diana and Anyanka to fight me in the first place?" Cassandra demanded.  
  
"What?" Angelina gasped and Cassandra smirked.  
  
"Your twin was all to easy to lure into a battle but it took a little pursuasion to get Anyanka and escpecially Diana to do battle with me becasue they thought it better to try and talk first," Cassandra said.  
  
"Something you didn't have to do! Not all battles are settled by material weapons, but by the power of the mind!" Angelina shouted as her eyes glowed a bright green light that also burned in Leopold's eyes. Cassandra smirked as Angelina played right into her hands by going straight for the Soul Union that was trademark of only the 4 Sisters...  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, Oliver and Max had caught up with each other and had gotten themselves lost.  
  
"Tell me again why 'you're' out here," Max demanded of the young Majestic.  
  
"Because Robert told me to. He'd be out here himself but he's yet to fight your team," Oliver said.  
  
"Why would Robert be so concerned about her?" Max asked.  
  
"Beacuse before the Elementals were your mentors, Angelina was the personal mentor of Robert for three whole months and I'm afraid he's grown quite fond of her. So it's only natural that he'd be concerned," Oliver said.   
  
"What did you just say?" Max exclaimed but before Oliver could explain himself the two heard a girl's scream off to their right. Without another word, the two ran towards it to find Angelina in the clearing with Cassandra. The lady Dark Blader was standing triumphantly as Angelina was kneeling before her, her cloths all scratched up and soaked with her own blood. At the same time, Angelus floated triumphantly over a wounded Leopold.  
  
"Angelina!" the two boys shouted and went to her side as Cassandra glared at them.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here," Angelina spat out through labored breathing.  
  
"She's right, you're only hurting youselves by being here," Cassandra said and both boys glaed at her.  
  
"The only way this would hurt is if I turned away now. I refuse to walk away after finding what you have done to my friend," Max said angrily as he fished out his Bitpeice.  
  
"I agree, this fight has come to an end," Oliver said as he pulled out his Bitpeice. Cassandra glared at the two momentarily before she smirked.  
  
"As you wish, but know this. This fight isn't over till she's mine!" Cassandra shouted and with that Angelus moved forward to attack. In a heartbeat, Oliver and Max released their Bitpeices and their Bitbeasts emerged from their Bits.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this," Angelina said as the three Bitbeasts locked horns.  
  
"No can do Ang, we're friends and friends help friends," Max said with a grin and Oliver nodded in agreement. Angelina frowned at this in worry before she turned back to the fight to see that the combined forces of the two Bitbeasts were actually beating back Cassandra.  
  
"What's this, are they actually winning?" Cassandra asked, shocked.  
  
"Just goes to show the power of teamwork," an eerie male voice said.  
  
Cassandra looked up with a frown, Max & Oliver looked up confussed and Angelina looked up with a shocked gasp to see this dark mass behind Cassandra.  
  
"My Lord?" Cassandra asked, confussed.  
  
"I'vw warned you of this, and now the house of cards we've laid is tumbeling down," the mass said.  
  
"No! Ours plans will not be ruined by two children and I will get what I want," Cassandra said as she turned her eyes back to Angelina who felt a cold sting in her heart as she felt those possesive eyes touch her. The mass smiled upon hearing this.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that my dear," he said and Cassandra smiled, "For it's time." Cassandra's eyes grew wide upon hearing this and began to turn back to the mass as it jumped her. She screamed in agony as the mass attached itself to her soul and the black mark burned like a black light on her forehead. As she screamed, the Bitbeasts stopped fighting as the earth began to violently shook under them.  
  
"Angelina! What's going on?" Oliver demanded over the noise of the rumble.  
  
"It's begining," Angelina replied.  
  
"What is?" Max asked.  
  
"The End of it All!" Angelina shouted as the sky filled with dark clouds, the area was filled with violent winds and a black tear made itself known in the sky...  
  
* * *  
  
Lilly, Lime and AJ are in the Olympia stadium as the earthquake occurs.  
  
AJ: See! I told you!  
  
Lilly: Don't rub it in allright?! *glares at AJ*  
  
Lime: What do we do?  
  
AJ: There's nothing we can do but sit and wait for the next chapter to start  
  
Lilly & Lime: ...WAAAAHHHH!  
  
AJ: Chill! Let's play poker untill then  
  
Lilly & Lime: Ok!  
  
The three girls jump out of their seats and Lilly pulls out a small square from her pocket and throws it on the floor. It unfolds into a poker table complete with seats and pocker chips. Lime passes out snacks while AJ shuffles a deck of import Beyblade cards before she deals them out...  
  
* * * 


	14. In the End : END : NEW

By Elements Five  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by the honorable   
  
©HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
We come back in on the Chaos at the Stadium where AJ, Lilly and Lime are still playing poker.  
  
Lime: Read 'em and weep girls *hows off cards*  
  
Lilly: *gasps* Oh you've got to be kidding me!  
  
Lime: It's true, it's true. Lucky luck favours me *smiles and runs fingers thorugh hair*  
  
But as Lime is running her fingers through her hair, a couple cards fall out of her pocket.  
  
AJ:*gasps* Cards!  
  
Lilly: You cheated! *growls*  
  
Next thing you know, there's a dust cloud where the table and three girls once were, as Lilly jumps Lime and AJ unfortuatly gets caught up in the chaos.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 14) In The End  
  
The competition between the BladeBreakers and Majestics was finsihed, the temors struck and caused panick among the crowd as the ground and walls began to crack.  
  
"What's going on!" Tyson yelled as the remaining Mystic Sisters in the stadium ran down the aisles and jumped into the playing feild.  
  
"Angelina's missing where's Angelina!" Angelique demanded with a growl.  
  
"It's all Cassandra's doing," Sanguanex said as he and the rest of the DarkBladers approached her and return Kenny to his friends.  
  
"WHAT!?" Anyanka and Angelique shriek as Diana storms up to him.  
  
"What do you know about this?" she demanded.  
  
"All I know is that she lured Angelina outside after the first match...and it appears that two of your friends have been caught up in the battle," the vampire said, making the boys gasp as they began to imagine what trouble Oliver and Max were in.  
  
"We're going after them, you all stay here," Angelique said threateningly and she led the dash out of the building and into the woods.   
  
"How are you able to find her?" the girls asked and they looked to see that the Majestics, BladeBreakers and DarkBladers were following them!  
  
"I thought I told you..." Angelique growled.  
  
"Forget it sis, they're not leaving their friends in danger," Diana said.  
  
"Right, we have to keep focusing on Angelina's aura," Angelique said.  
  
"I don't know how we're going to find her with such a weak aura," Anyanka said, thus worrying the BladeBreakers and Majestics. The rest of the dash was quiet untill they got to the clearing where Oliver and Max as suporting an hurt Angelina.  
  
"Angelina!" all three sisters gasped as they began to dash over to her but were stopped by three bolts of black lighting that split the ground they hit. The three then looked as saw Cassandra hovering ten feet in the air, looking all stiff and crusified as she stared down at them with vacent eyes and her mouth open almost as if in a silent scream.  
  
"What in the Nine Hells...!?" Diana excalimed.  
  
"It's Darkness! She was working for it and now it's using her to bring about the End of it All!" Angelina shouted tearfully.  
  
"What's the End of It All?" Tyson asked.  
  
"The End of It All is just another way to describe the Appocolypse...but this one is the destruction of not just our planet but many others as well," Zomb said, thus causing the BladeBreakers to gasp.  
  
"I knew you hated us but to go and do this..." Enrique said, turning angrily to the DarkBladers.  
  
"No! We never wanted this! All we wanted was revenge against you four, not this senseless destruction of life," Cenotaph pleaded.  
  
"He's right, we were mereoly lackies for Miss Cassandra like she was a lackie for Darkness itself," Sanguanex said sadly, and Angelique noticed this.  
  
"If that's sok, then just stand back and let us deal with this," Angelique said as she fished out her Bitpeice as Anyanka and Diana did the same thing. Instead of launching them, they held the devices in their hands as the Bits glowed their colors.  
  
"GO!" the three girls shouted, threw the Bitpeices and they flew out onto the ground as if they had just been launched. Lighting tied to strike at them but failed as the three Bitbeasts emerged from their Bits and swarmed on Cassandra...only to be thrown back by a mess of lighting.  
  
"Aurora!" Angelique shouted.  
  
"Ravan!" Diana shouted.  
  
"Cornelus!" Anyanka shouted.  
  
As the three girls ran over to their wounded Bitbeasts, everyoe could hear a evil male laughter come from up where Cassandra was.  
  
"You're pathetic little Bitbeasts won't do you any good," the voice said and let out an spine tingling cackle that made the boys grit their teeth in determination.  
  
"I don't get it, we should have been able to at least touch her. Especially you Angelique..." Diana said and turned to the Sister of Water, "Angelique?!" Everyone looked to Angelique who wasn't looking to swift as she was now being suported by her Bitbeast Aurora.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well...I might be coming down with the flu or something," Angelique said with a light blush on her face and she wiped away some sweat from her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"My daughter is getting sick, thanks to Young Johnny's command for her to stay out in the rain. Because of that, you have lost the one chance you had to stop us," Darkness said with a blood chilling laugh as Johnny gasped in stunned shock that a simple decision that he made had such a severe conciquence.  
  
"They're not the only ones with BitBeasts you know!" Tyson shouted and the girls looked to see him and the rest of the boys were ready to launch their Bitpeices.  
  
"Let it Rip!" Tyson exclaimed before the girls could say anything and the Bitpeices were launched. Almost as soon as they were laucnhed, the Bitbeasts within all emerged and took their turns trying to go after Cassandra, but they too were beaten down one by one as Darkness laughed once more. As each beast was defeated the tear in the sky got bigger, the winds grew more violent, the ground quaked even more and the world was begining to come apart at the hinges.  
  
"This isn't working!" Anyanka shouted over the chaos as everyone held onto what they could as their Bitbeasts attempted to protect them.  
  
"I know!" Diana said, face down on the ground and holding onto the grass.  
  
"No matter how many bit beasts we throw at her, it won't stop her..." she stops in a moment of silent debeate as Aurora protects her, "We have to kill her," Angelique finished.  
  
"What?!" everyone shouted as they looked at her.  
  
"It's the only way!" Angelique shouted.  
  
"No! there has to be another way!" Angelina screamed.  
  
"There isn't! She's the 5th sister, the daughter of chaos and the bringer of death. The only way to stop her is to kill her!" Angelique refutted.  
  
Angelina looked up at Cassandra's face and saw not only a look of pain, but also a look of joy and sorrow at the same time as the wind blew away tears from the red head's face...and Angelina began to cry herself as she felt her heart breaking for this girl who was her sister...no! She IS her sister!  
  
"No! I won't believe it!" Angelina said as she pulled out her Soul Weapon, the Scythe of Light, from her body and used it to pull herself up on her feet as she changed into her true form whcih was that of a girl with white bat wings dressed in a green halter top with a plaid mini skirt, green knee highs and black Mary Janes.  
  
"You! Do you think you can stop me while your so weak?!" Darkness demanded and Angelina glared up at Cassandra once more to see the black strings that were not only tied around her but strung through her as well. Without another word, she jumps up into the air and used her wings to thrust herself towards Cassandra. Darkness tried to defend his puppet with more of the lighting but the Ambassador of Light was protected by her Bitbeast Leopold who cleared the way for.  
  
With a single shout, Angelina closed in Cassandra as her eyes grew a size wider. As she began to cut the strings with her Scythe, Cassandra pulled out her Soul Weapon, the Spirit String, and peiced it right through Angelina's heart. Everyone gasped in shock as Angelina hovered there in the air for a moment, her vacant eyes staring at Cassandra's for a moment before she cut the last string and sliced the marking on Cassandra's forehead.  
  
Both girls shrieked at the same time as the End of It All stopped, Cassandra was freed of Darkness' control and Angelina falls into Cassandra's arms as they float down to the ground.  
  
"Angelina...Angelina?" Cassandra asked as the shock began to regain control of her again as she tried to wake Angelina by shaking her, but it wasn't working as Angelina just layed there not breathing and looking up at her vacantly. Tears began to well up in Cassandra's eyes as the black marking on her forehead fell apart like a wilted rose and revealed a pair of silver wings.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cassandra screamed, throwing back her head to throw off the tears, and this brilliant white light bursted from her body. The light drove Darkness away back to his own realm, healed all the damge done by the End of It All (to all realms), freed the DarkBladers from their curse and revived Angelina as she gasped for breath in Cassandra's arms.  
  
"Angelina?" Cassandra asked, her face stained with tears of anguish.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Angelina whispered with a smile. Cassandra smiled back before she embraced her sister and cried tears of joy as everyone looked on with releived looks on their faces and watched as her hair changed from red to snow white, grew to her ankles and her eyes changed to a bright blue.  
  
"The Curse has been broken," Angelique said, her flu now gone.  
  
"I beg yur pardon?" Robert asked.  
  
"When the Big Apocolypse was supose to happen, three of us were to die while one lingered on...but Angelina broke the curse by chossing to save Cassandra," Diana said.  
  
"Now, we can live...we can all live," Anyanka said, her hands over her stomachs.  
  
"Yes, it is over. Darkness and Light won't bother us any more and we can live to see our children grow," Angelina said as Cassandra helped her up.  
  
"And that wasn't the only curse that was broken," Cassandra said as she turned to the former DarkBladers.  
  
"Yes, your light is defintally powerful," Sanguanex said, looking at Cassandra lovingly as she looked back with a light blush.  
  
"Oh sis, is there something you want to tell us?" Diana asked as she and Anyanka seeminly floated over to her with these devilsih looks on their faces.  
  
"What! No!" Cassandra gasped as she backed away from Angelina who blinked twice in confussion at this.  
  
"Oh don't give us that, we saw that look," Anyanka said.  
  
"What look!? There wasn't a look," Cassandra said with a blush.  
  
"Ah, you're blushing!" Diana exclaimed.  
  
"Are too!" Diana exclaimed. Cassandra decided to try and make a break for it only to be chased around by her two sisters who kept singing "Sanguanex and Cassandra sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" while everyone else looked on with sweat drops by their heads.  
  
Once Angelique caught the trio in a giant fishing net and they settled down, the Five Sisters turned to their friends to say goodbye.  
  
"You're not coming to Moscow with us?" Tyson asked as Robert looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
Angelina shook her head, "I'm afraid not, you five have grown past our teachings and must face the next battle on your own."  
  
"But be on the lookout for us though in the future because we're sure to retur to visit," Cassandra said with a smile and a wink.  
  
"Says you," Diana said and the two sisters looked at her surpirsed, "I don't care if I ever come back."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Angelina gasped.  
  
"No I'm not, this was the worse trip ever and I want my Tyr!" Diana said and stompped her foot at the end.  
  
"I have to agree with her, I want to go home to my Piccolo," Anyanka said with a pout as Angelina and Cassandra dropped their jaws.  
  
"And you, what about you Angelique?" Cassandra asked and the Sister of Water glared back at her.  
  
"Doesn't really matter to me," Angelique said and was the first one to step into a invisible portal that rippled around her like water.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Anyanka said as she and Diana chased after her before Angelina and Cassandra sighed heavily before they too entered the portal...and left behind a bunch of really surprised guys...  
  
THE END!!!  
  
_______________________  
  
AJ, Lilly and Lime are all sitting up in a tree at the edge of the clearing.  
  
AJ: That's it *smiles proudly*  
  
Lilly: *whines*  
  
Lime: Nooo! That can't be it!  
  
AJ: Yes it is now let's go!  
  
AJ kicks the two girls out of the tree, they fall into a portal and they are soon followed by AJ who dives into the portal 


End file.
